Goldenwitch
by Lumina-lunadou
Summary: Golden est une orpheline qui vivait dans les bas-fonds de Cybertron depuis sa création, avant d'être adopté par un noble de Cybertron, mais cette jeune cybertronienne n'est pas comme les autres contrairement à ce que les autres pensent. Vivent dans une cage dorée, la guerre va t-elle lui donner la liberté qu'elle souhaite avoir ainsi que l'histoire de ses origines ?
1. Prologue: La légende oublié

Attention Transformers ne m'appartient pas, à part mes OC et cette fanfiction est basé sur l'univers Transformers Prime.

Prologue : La légende oublié !

Dans un bureau bien rangé, dans un bâtiment chic sur Cybertron, deux merch étaient entrain de discuter, l'un était assis un peu mal à l'aise sur un fauteuil en face d'un bureau et l'autre était debout près des fenêtres à regarder dehors le ciel étoilé de la nuit.

\- Une vielle légende raconte qu'un Cybertronien dotée d'une puissance inégalé sera créer par l'union d'un descendant de Primus et de l'Unicron. Raconte celui qu'est près de la fenêtre

\- Mais c'est impossible ! L'Unicron n'a pas eu d'enfant, seul le grand Primus en a eu. Dit le merch assis sur le fauteuil surpris

\- Tu sais entre ce qu'ont raconte et la vérité il y a une grande différence.

\- Et que ce passerait-il si un descendant de Primus et de l'Unicron ont un sparkling ?

\- Il deviendra le roi ou la reine de Cybertron ! Soit par la voie de la sagesse en réunifiant tout Cybertron de son côté, soit par la force et la destruction !

\- Pourquoi me racontez vous cette histoire Sentinel Prime ?

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire, mais une légende que seul les Primes connaissent et comme le conseil semble d'accord pour que tu devienne un Prime, Orion Pax, il me semblait juste de te prévenir.

\- Mais je ne serais toujours pas un descendant de Primus !

\- Si ! Mais à moitié comme il va te donner sa puissance. Tu est l'un des rares merch qui sera jugé devant Primus en personne pour devenir un Prime, alors que tu n'est pas de la lignée. J'ai hâte de te compter parmi mes frères Orion, tu en est digne.

\- Je ferais tout pour pas vous décevoir ! Vous et Cybertron !

\- Il est temps maintenant pour toi d'y aller Orion Pax, va voir Primus au cœur de Cybertron. Va voir le Allspark !

* * *

Quelques années bien avant cette discutions, dans la nuit des rues étroite et mal entretenus des bas-fonds de Cybertrons, la silhouette d'un merch dont le visage et le corps était caché par un long manteau à capuche fait à partir d'un grand tissu violet très foncé. Il transportait dans ses bras quelque chose bien enveloppé dans une couverture fait aussi à partir d'un épais tissu marron clair.

La silhouette se dirigea vers un orphelinat mal entretenus, il y dépose le paquet devant avant de frapper à la porte et s'en allât vite fait dans l'ombre pour disparaître.

La propriétaire de l'orphelinat, qu'est une fembot âgée de petite taille, à l'armure rose foncé et les optiques bleu, voit le paquet au pied devant la porte, la prend dans ses bras et y découvre une petite sparkling de couleur jaune dorée comme ses optiques, avec deux petites corne sur sa tête. Elle emmenât la sparkling avec elle dans l'orphelinat.

* * *

\- Un jour ! Un jour viendras où ce sparkling naîtra et je m'emparer de son corps pour reprendre ce qui m'appartient. Cybertron ! Prépare toi mon frère Primus, l'Unicron va renaître un jour !

* * *

Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire qui vous plaira j'espère !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire !


	2. Chapitre 1: Le bal doré

Chapitre 1 : Le bal doré.

Dans le hall d'un grand bâtiment des cartiers riche de Cybertron ce déroulait un bal où était invité tout les merchs et fembots les plus influent de la haute société ainsi qu'une grande partit des dirigeants du conseil de Cybertron. Le grand hall était couleur doré avec quelques touches de blanc, il y avait sur les côtés du hall deux grandes tables avec dessus de l'energon de haute qualité et un grand escalier dominé la salle.

Tout le monde discutaient gaiement jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fembot, de la même taille que Arcee, dont l'armure est de couleur jaune dorée avec quelques rayure bleu clair, les optiques jaune, des cornes sur son casque un peu comme Bumblebee et une sorte de diadème sur son front, descendait les escaliers. Pendant ce temps tout le monde ce tait pour l'admirer.

\- Mes cher invitées voici ma fille Golden ! Dit un merch qui se met à côté de Golden

Ce merch qui ce dit être le père de Golden est un membre du conseil de cybertron, il est grand avec l'armure de couleur bleu foncée avec des rayures noir, les optiques bleu et une corne noir sur le front de son casque.

Après les présentations tout le monde ce remit à discutaient des événement du moment, Golden était partit dans son coin pour boire tranquillement un verre d'energon assit sur une chaise, quand un merch s'approcha d'elle. Ce merch était de la même taille que Golden, son armure était noir et ses optiques bleu.

\- Bonjours ! Puis-je me m'asseoir ici ? Demanda le merch en montrant la chaise juste en face d'elle

\- Bien sur trésor, à ce que je sache cette place n'est pas réservé ! Lui répondit Golden un peu moqueuse

\- Vous semblez vous ennuyez à ce bal. Je me trompe ?

\- Non vous vous trompez pas très cher ! Ce genre de soiré n'est pas ma tasse d'energon ! Surtout quand il y a des problèmes plus important à résoudre.

\- Vous voulez parler de ce groupe de rebelle sur Cybertron qui cherchent à égaliser tout les membres de cybertron ?

\- Oui je parle d'eux ! Eux ils se battent cherchent à atteindre quelque chose pendant que nous ont fait la fête ! C'est désastreux !

\- Moi je trouve qu'ils cherchent un peu trop les ennuies ! Sérieusement égaliser les pauvres et les riches je trouve cela stupide ! Mais je préfère parler d'autre chose comme votre magnifique beauté !

Le merch ce mis à regarder Golden de la tête aux pieds avec un regard très envieux et Golden le regarda avec un peu dégoût.

\- Allons ma jolie me regardez pas comme ça ! Ont peut continuez à discuter en privé. Dit le merch en prenant le bras droit de Golden

Il allait forcer Golden à venir avec lui, quand tout d'un coup un grand cube d'energon lui tomba sur la tête, tout les invitées se retourne pour voir ce qui se passe.

\- Désolé trésor, mais je ne sort pas avec des merch mouillé ! Lui répond Golden avant de s'en aller vers sa chambre

Tout les invités se mire à rire de la scène pendant que le merch mouillé râlait en demandent qui lui a renversé l'energon dessus, le père de Golden la suivit jusqu'à se chambre.

\- Tu est contente de toi ? Demande son père à Golden en colère

\- De quoi tu parle toi ? Répondit Golden agacé

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle et je t'avais interdit de ne pas faire ça !

\- Il l'avait cherché et je n'est pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

\- Ont en reparlera demain après ma réunion au conseil en attend tu reste dans ta chambre !

Sur ce il claqua la porte de la chambre de Golden la laissent seul, sa chambre était très grande avec un bureau, plusieurs étagère où y était rangé des livres et un grand lit, celle-ci s'allonge tranquillement sur son lit en regardent le plafond.

\- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Dit-elle en soupirant

Quelques minutes plus tard de la musique ce fait entendre indiquant le début du bal, Golden était toujours dans sa chambre entrain de lire tranquillement un livre quand elle entendit du bruit venant du bureau de son père qui est la pièce juste à côté de sa chambre.

\- Ça m'étonnerais que ce soit mon père dans son bureau, il ne s'absente jamais pendant un bal. Se dit Golden

Désobéissant encore à son père, Golden sort de sa chambre et va voir ce qui se passe dans le bureau. En ouvrant doucement la porte pour pas faire de bruit elle vit que la fenêtre était grande ouverte, le bureau en bazar avec des meubles renversé ou déplacé et plein de datapad partout. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand merch de couleur vert et noir, le visage blanc, les optiques rouge, avec des piques sur son armure et un crochet à la place de sa main droite. Il fouillait les affaires de son père en mettant le bureau en désordre, Golden décida d'aller à la rencontre du merch en entrent dans la pièce et ferment la porte derrière elle, le merch la vie en sursautant de surprise et pointe un pistolet sur elle avec sa main gauche.

\- Allons trésor ne me dite pas que vous oserez tirer sur une fembot en plus de mettre le désordre dans la pièce ? Dit Golden au merch sans peur

Le merch la regarda surprit et intrigué.

\- Je ne tire que sur les fembots qui gâchent mes plans ! Vous êtes bien imprudente pour une noble ! Lui répond le merch

\- Merci bien ! Et vous qui êtes vous ? Demanda Golden en rigolant un peu

\- Je suis le grand chasseur de prime Lockdown ! Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de mois ?

\- Ho que si ! Beaucoup ici ce sont plaint de vous. Mais que faite vous ici ?

\- Je suis venus chercher un datapad important sur les sources d'énergie de cybertron.

\- Hé ben ne chercher pas plus loin, voici le datapad !

Golden ouvra un tiroir qui contenait un datapad et le donne à Lockdown, celui-ci la regarda surprit.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas la fille du merch qui vit ici !?

\- Pas vraiment puisque j'ai était adopté ! Mais pour savoir qui veut ce dossier ?

\- Je ne peut rien dire, je ne donne jamais le nom de mes clients. Mais vous êtes pas terrifier à l'idée que votre père adoptif vous gronde ?

\- Déjà je ne l'aime pas comme j'aime pas cette vie de merch qui se préoccupe pas des pauvres ! J'étais une orpheline qui avait un but dans la vie, mais quand ont ma enlevé, amené ici j'ai perdus mon objectif et mon intérêt de vivre.

Lockdown ce mit à rire à haute voix et Golden le regarde d'un air intrigué.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Golden

\- Le fait que vous avez si vite abandonné vos objectifs et croyait que tout est finis quand ont vous vole à votre vie passé. Écoute moi bien toi ! Si tu en a assez de cette vie quitte là ! N'attend pas que quelqu'un vienne te chercher.

\- J'ai déjà essayer de m'enfuir, mais à chaque fois il me rattrape !

\- C'est parce que ta pas sut savoir saisir le bon moment ! L'une des règles de base d'un bon chasseur de prime.

\- Ça doit pas être facile tout les jours une vie de chasseur de prime !

Lockdown range son arme et se retourne pour commencer à partir par la fenêtre d'où il était rentré.

\- Oui de temps en temps ! Mais au moins je peut me vanter d'être libre.

\- Attendez si vous partez emmenez moi avec vous ! Dit Golden déterminé en attrapant le bras gauche de lockdown

Celui-ci se retourne et regarde Golden avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Non ! Car je veut que ce soit toi qui vienne me retrouver ! Je suis tout les jours au bar du robot energon qui se trouve dans les bas-fond de cybertron à Iacon.

Golden regardait Lockdown surprise et un sentiment nouveau s'empara d'elle. Lockdown allait être sur le point de partir quand Golden entend une nouvelle musique de valse qui est entrain de ce jouer dans le bal.

\- Attendez ! Vous comptez comme même pas partir d'ici sans m'avoir invité à danser ? J'ai profité du bal que quelque seconde moi ! Dit Golden en fessant semblent d'être en colère

Lockdown se retourne, regarde Golden, se rapproche d'elle en souriant et lui tend sa main.

\- Mais où sont mes bonnes manière ? Voulez vous m'accorder cette danse madame ?

\- Appelez moi Golden !

Golden prend la main de Lockdown, celui-ci met son bras droit autour de ça taille en fessant attention avec son crochet et ils se mirent à danser au rythme de la musique.

\- Vous vous en sortez pas trop mal pour un mercenaire ! Dit Golden avec ironie

\- Merci ! Et vous vous avez de beau reflet doré sur votre armure

\- Dite moi vous êtes toujours aussi gentil avec les fembots ?

\- Seulement les perles rare !

Golden se mit à rougir un peu, quand la musique fut finis Lockdown prit le visage son visage délicatement avec sa main gauche et lui donna un doux baiser.

\- J'espère te revoir assez vite ! Dit Lockdown

Une fois finis il s'en allât à travers la fenêtre, Golden le suivait du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voit plus.

\- Moi aussi ! Dit-elle en soupirant avant de rejoindre sa chambre

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans un monde inconnue ou tout est sombre, deux bots avait observé Golden sans qu'elle sans rende compte. Le lieux est trop sombre pour ne voir rien d'autre que leur optique violet foncée.

\- Ça c'est bien ma fille ! Dit l'un des deux en rigolant

\- Justement c'est bien parce que c'est ta fille qui faut éviter ça, si nous voulons accomplir les plans de notre père. Lui répond le deuxième sur un ton calme

\- Et que veut tu que je fasse ? Que j'aille la voir et lui dire toute la vérité ?

\- Précisément !

\- Hé ben je sens qu'ont va bien rigoler ! Dit le premier qu'a parler en soupirant

* * *

Le lendemain Golden était entrain de rêvasser dans sa chambre des événement d'hier soir, son père adoptif était partit, depuis un bon moment, furieux au conseil de Cybertron, car un dossier important lui a était volé par Lockdown et Golden lui a mentit en disant qu'elle n'avait rien entendus hier soir.

Alors que Golden s'en allât pour lire un livre à la bibliothèque une grande explosion se fait entendre au conseil de cybertron les gens dans la rue paniquaient se demandent ce qui se passait, Golden décida d'aller voir, mais la route qui menait au conseil de cybertron fut vite bloqué par une grande foule et la police de cybertron. Quelqu'un venant du conseil cours vers la direction où se trouve la foule et hurle à haute voix.

\- Par primus c'est la guerre ! Le conseil à explosé !

Tout le monde ce mirent à paniquer, les forces de l'ordre tentait tant bien que mal de calmer la foule, parmi toute cette agitation Golden réussi tant bien que mal à passer elle voulait savoir si son père adoptif était vivant.

\- Dame Golden ! Lui dit un merch qu'elle reconnut vite

C'était un amis de son père qui travaillait au conseil, il était petit et tout marrons avec les optiques bleu.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? Mon père est-il en vie ! Demanda Golden au merch

\- Je suis désolé Golden ! Un certain Megatron, furieux, à fait exploser le conseil et votre père est mort pendant l'explosion. Lui répondit le merch en pleurent

Golden n'en revenait pas, elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle s'enfuit sans se préoccuper des autres n'importe où dans les rue de cybertron. Un mélange de haine et de tristesse s'empare de son spark, elle détestait son père, mais il l'avait adopté est élevé comme sa propre fille.

\- Non ce type ma enlevé et réduit en attraction pour noble ! Il n'a ce qui mérite !

Golden s'arrêta dans une rue déserte pour rire à haute voix, mais des larmes d'energons coulaient comme même de ses optiques.

Quand il fessait nuit Golden, qui s'était calmé, continua à marcher dans les bas-fonds de Iacon à la recherche de Lockdown, tout cette endroit lui rappela des souvenirs lointain où elle devait lutter et voler pour survivre. Elle finis par trouver le fameux bar que Lockdown lui avait parlé et y rentre sans plus attendre, mais n'y trouve pas Lockdown, juste deux, trois merch bourraient.

\- Bonjour jeune fembots ! Puis-je vous servir quelque chose ? Lui demanda un vieux merch de taille moyenne et couleur vert blanc qui s'occupait du bar

\- Non pas vraiment je cherche plutôt quelqu'un. Répondis Golden

\- Hé ben c'est pas votre jour de chance, car avec ce qui se passe en ce moment j'ai pas eux beaucoup de client aujourd'hui. Essayer de repasser demain.

Golden en soupirant ce mis à partir dessus, en sortant elle percute quelqu'un et commence à tomber à la renverse, mais une main la rattrape par la taille.

\- Hé ben ! J'ai bien fait de repasser par ici après avoir entendu ce qui ce passe. Dit une voix familière à Golden

\- Lockdown ! Dit joyeusement Golden

Lockdown et Golden s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes.

\- J'adore des retrouvaille comme ça ! Dit Lockdown

\- Lockdown ! S'il te plaît prend moi comme apprenti mercenaire ! Je ne veut plus retourner vivre là-bas et mon père adoptif est mort et !

\- Du calme ! Du calme Golden ! Il se fait tard là, vient chez moi ont reparlera de tout ça demain.

Golden part donc avec Lockdown chez lui, il habite dans son grand vaisseau gris foncé qui est garé sur une place juste assez grande pour le vaisseau. L'intérieur du vaisseau était bien éclairé, spacieux, pas beaucoup décoré, mais elle contenait le juste nécessaire et les murs était gris clair.

Lockdown et Golden se sont rendus dans la chambre s'installer confortablement sur le grand lit douillet et passer une nuit incroyable. (J'ai besoin de préciser ce qu'ils font ^^;)

* * *

Il fessait toujours nuit quand les rêves de Golden se sont assombrir, elle ouvrit ses optiques et ce trouvait dans une grand plaine sombre, c'était comme si elle avait était emmener dans un autre monde.

Devant elle se tenais un grand merch de la taille de predaking, l'armure violette foncé pâle et ses optiques violet foncé regardait Golden avec un grand sourire, il avait une allure détendu et les bras croisés sur son torse comme si il l'attendait.

\- Bonjour Golden ! Dit le merch inconnu

\- Heu bonjour ! Ont se connaît ? Demanda Golden inquiète et intrigué

\- Toi pas vraiment, mais moi oui !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je m'appelle Bloodcron et disons que je suis ton père !

* * *

Premier chapitre de fait ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire.

Pour information le personnage de Bloodcron est un OC qui appartient à crumbleb, n'hésitez pas à aller lire sa fanfiction « The Terra Prime's cronicles ».


	3. Chapitre 2: La sorcière des rues

Chapitre 2 : La sorcière des rues.

Golden qui se trouvait toujours dans ce lieu sinistre resta bouche bée devant ce merch, qui s'appelle Bloodcron et se dit être son père. Bloodcron regarda Golden d'un air neutre en attendent de voir sa réaction, Golden décide, après un petit moment d'hésitation, de s'approcher de Bloodcron et de le frapper avec son poing, au niveau de son ventre, de toute ses forces. Bloodcron n'ayant pas vue le coup venir ce cambre de douleur.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Bloodcron surprit

\- Tu parle d'un rêve ! Dit Golden en colère. Un type s'amène en me disant que c'est mon père, père qui ma abandonné et que je n'ai jamais revus. Donc tu m'étonne que je sois en colère contre lui !

\- Un rêve ? Répond Bloodcron en rigolant. Ce n'est pas un rêve ma fille et je vais te le prouver.

Bloodcron, qui c'est un peu remis du coup poing au passage, s'approche de Golden et lui pince le bras, celle-ci sursaute face à la petite douleur et regarde Bloodcron surprise.

\- Hé pour répondre au fait que je t'ai abandonné et jamais vue, c'est parce que j'avais pas le choix ! Dit Bloodcron

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Golden toujours en colère contre lui

\- Parce que je suis l'un des fils de l'Unicron !

\- Quoi !? Mais l'Unicron n'a pas eu de fils !

\- C'est ce que les Primes ont voulut faire croire, après avoir vaincus notre père et nous avoir emprisonnez dans cette dimension ! Croit moi que si j'avais pu je t'aurais pas abandonné.

\- Je sais pas si je dois te croire ! Dit Golden maintenant hésitante

\- Écoute, nous les fils de l'Unicron même si l'ont est coincé ici ont peut voir ce qui ce passe sur Cybertron et communiquer avec ceux qui partage les même lien d'energon avec l'Unicron que nous.

\- Si tu pouvais communiquer avec moi pourquoi tu la pas fait plus tôt ?

\- Pour pas que les Primes ont des soupesons sur toi ! Mais sache que je t'ai observé pendant toute ta vie et je n'ai jamais cesser d'être fier de toi !

Golden n'en revenais pas de ce quel entendait son vrais père la vue pendant toute sa vie et malgré le fait qu'elle le maudissez il l'aimait. Bloodcron fait un sourire fier et sincère à Golden, elle, les larmes qui lui son montées aux optiques, se mit à sauter dans les bras de son père et ils se font un gros câlin pendant quelques minutes. Bloodcron relâche Golden qui la regarde intrigué.

\- Je suppose que tu a plein de question maintenant. Dit Bloodcron un peu amusé

\- Oui ! D'abord qui est ma mère ?

\- Ta mère était une jolie merch qui fessait partit d'un groupe qui vénère ton grand-père l'Unicron. Ce groupe est le seul qui arrive à nous faire sortir de cette dimension pour une durée très limité grâce à un rituel assez bizarre ! Un jour c'était mon tour de sortir de cette dimension, j'ai vue ta mère et une chose en entraîne une autre.

\- Où est-elle maintenant ?

\- Elle est morte hélas ! Un jour les primes ont repéré le repaire du groupe et se sont battue contre eux. Ta mère a essayait de s'enfuir avec toi, mais voyant qu'elle avait du mal à les semer, ta caché dans un coin bien isolé et pendant sa fuite est tombé dans les profondeurs de cybertron. Dit Bloodcron attristé. Même si je suis sortit avec plein de jolie jeune fembots, ta mère est celle que je regrette le plus.

Golden resta un petit moment silencieuse avant de parler. Une nouvelle haine était entrain de naître en elle.

\- Je jure que les Primes payeront pour ça !

\- Et ils payeront ! Je peut te l'assurer ma fille.

\- J'ai une autre question. Est ce que c'est parce que je suis une descendante de l'Unicron que j'ai eu ce pouvoir ?

\- Ce pouvoir ? Ha oui ! Tu parle de ce pouvoir que tu a si bien caché et utilisé quand il le fallait. Hé ben oui ! Tu le tien bien de ton grand-père, ma petite sorcière des rues.

\- Sorcière des rues ! Voilà un surnom que j'avais pas entendus il y a de cela bien longtemps.

* * *

Quand Golden était une jeune enfant, l'orphelinat dans laquelle elle vivait a fermé par manque d'argent et sa gérante est morte de maladie. Heureusement Golden a eu le temps d'apprendre à devenir une petite voleuse assez doué pour survivre dans les ruelles des bas-fond de Cybertron, sauf qu'une fois elle c'est fait prendre quand elle voulait voler un petit cube d'energon dans la réserve d'un bar. Le gérant, qu'était un merch de très grande taille à l'armure violet foncé et les optiques rouge, la jeta à l'arrière du bar dans des caisses vide et des barres de fer lui tombèrent dessus ce qui lui provoquas une douleur qui la fit pleurer.

\- Arrête de pleurer gamine ! Dit le grand merch en colère. Pour avoir voulu me voler tu va travaillais pour moi est rembourser les cubes d'energon volé.

\- Non ! Je veut pas travailler pour un sale merch comme toi ! Répond Golden en pleurent

Le grand merch en colère s'en allât la frapper de toute ses forces, Golden voyant le geste venir se protège en mettant ses bras devant elle, elle reçus le coup de plein fouet, ce qui la fit volait un peu plus loin des caisses, lui provoquant une douleur plus grande et la fit encore plus pleurer. Quand elle vit que le grand merch allait la refrapper elle voulait attraper une des barres de fer qu'étaient juste à quelques mètres en face d'elle, mais le merch était rapide et commençait déjà à préparer son geste pour la frapper. Tout d'un coup l'une des barres de fer c'est rapprocher de Golden comme-ci il avait répondu à son appelle à l'aide, Golden surprise ne chercha pas plus à en savoir et lança la barre de fer sur le grand merch qui recula et cria de douleur et de rage. Golden profita de ce petit moment de répit pour réessayer ce qu'elle a fait avec les autres barre de fer, avec beaucoup de concentration elle réussit à en faire voler trois, le grand merch, après avoir reprit ses esprits, vue ça avec horreur et s'enfuit en hurlant dans son bar ce qu'il a vue et Golden en profita pour s'enfuir en fessant tomber les barres de fer, ce qu'elle savait pas c'est que quelques curieux ont vue ce qu'elle a fait.

Très vite Golden reçus le surnom de sorcière des rues, avec l'histoire de ses pouvoirs comme rumeur, certains la craignait, d'autres voulaient la capturer pour leurs profits personnel, et la majorité ne croyaient pas en sa rumeur, mais Golden c'est entraîner à maîtriser ce pouvoir qui est de la télékinésie, sauf qu'elle ne peut l'utiliser que sur des objets métallique et de taille humaine maximum. Ceci la permis de vivre un petit moment tranquille malgré le fait que certains veulent la kidnapper, mais elle ne c'est pas fait que des ennemis, elle avait aussi des amies qui l'aider et elle aussi les aider en retour pour faire face à la pauvreté, elle c'était juger un jour de devenir assez riche pour aider les bas-fond de cybertron à sortir de la misère.

Un matin, un merch de la haute société, celui qui deviendra son père adoptif, est venus la voir dans sa cachette personnelle, Golden s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en le voyant.

\- Attend jeune fembot ! Je ne te veut pas de mal ! Lui dit le merch avec un air réconfortant. J'ai entendu parler des rumeurs sur toi et je trouve que cette vie n'est pas idéale pour une jeune fembot comme toi. Je voudrai t'adopter si ça te gène pas ?

Golden n'en revenait pas, un merch de la haute société voulait l'adopter, grâce à cela elle serait riche et pourrait réaliser son rêve. Elle accepta sans hésiter, mais une fois arrivée dans sa nouvelle maison, ont la enfermée dans sa chambre, éduquer tout les jours et interdit de sortir, Golden a vite comprise que ce merch fessait partir de ceux qui la voulait pour leurs profits personnel. Elle était emprisonnait dans une cage dorée.

* * *

Bloodcron regarda Golden qui était repensait à sa vie passé, quand Golden sortit de sa rêverie elle se demanda si son père n'avait pas lu dans ses pensées, du à la façon dont il la regardait.

\- Bon la nuit est bientôt finis et avant d'y aller je dois te parler de quelque chose. Finis par dire Bloodcron

Golden le regarda intrigué.

\- Je dois te parler d'une légende oublié de tous sauf de nous et des Primes. Cette légende raconte qu'un Cybertronien dotée d'une puissance inégalé sera créer par l'union d'un descendant de Primus et de l'Unicron et il deviendra le roi ou la reine de Cybertron ! Soit par la voie de la sagesse en réunifiant tout Cybertron de son côté, soit par la force et la destruction !

\- Je suppose que je dois aller séduire un Prime et avoir un enfant avec !

\- Ta tout comprit ma fille. Dit Bloodcron fier d'elle

\- Oui, mais ta oublié quelques petit détail. De un le seul Prime qui reste est Sentinel Prime, il est vieux et à déjà eu un enfant, qui plus est une fille ! Et de deux je suis avec Lockdown là !

\- Allons tu va pas me faire croire que c'était sérieux entre vous ! Rigole Bloodcron

\- Bon d'accord je l'avoue, entre lui et moi c'est pas vraiment du sérieux, mais même je ne voit aucun autre Prime à séduire.

\- Tant fait pas il va y en avoir un ! Mais maintenant je dois te laisser.

\- Une minute pourquoi voulez vous que je donne naissance à un tel sparkling ?

\- Pour notre père !

Bloodcron commençait à disparaître, mais donna un dernier câlin à Golden, celle-ci se réveilla confuse à côté de Lockdown, qui dormait toujours.

Dans ses pensées Golden se demanda ce que voulait dire son père, même si elle voulait lui faire confiance elle se méfier un peu de son grand-père, l'Unicron, pourquoi voulait-il un sparkling plus puissant que lui ? Quoi qu'il en soit Golden ne serait pas contre d'avoir un sparkling avec un avenir aussi prodigieuse.

* * *

Des le matin Lockdown commença à enseigner le métier de chasseur de prime à Golden, après de longue heure d'entraînement ils firent une petite pause dans le vaisseau.

\- Tu t'en sort bien pour une débutante, ça ce voit un peu que tu a vécus dans les bas-fonds de cybertron. Maintenant va falloir te trouver un nouveau nom ! Dit Lockdown

\- Pourquoi faire ? Répondit Golden

\- Chez les chasseurs de prime un nom qui en impose un peu est essentiel et facile à retenir dans les mémoire, il doit aussi te définir pour qu'on fasse appelle à toi ! Golden c'est jolie, mais trop innocent comme nom !

Golden resta un moment silencieuse en réfléchissant au nouveau nom qu'elle pourrait se donner.

\- Witch ! Dit finalement Golden

\- Quoi !?

\- Goldenwitch ! Ce sera mon nouveau nom.

\- J'aime bien, c'est original !

Il aura fallut deux années entière à Golden pour se perfectionner en accompagnant Lockdown sur le terrains, grâce à ça elle a pu commencer à ce faire un petit nom dans le métier et la guerre, qui avait commencé en même temps que son entraînement, leurs apportait beaucoup de boulot.

* * *

Dans le vaisseau de Lockdown, Goldenwitch s'en allât voir son futur ex mentor qui se trouvait dans la salle de pilotage de son vaisseau. Lockdown se retourne pour voir Goldenwitch en entendent la porte s'ouvrir, elle avait un regard tout aussi sérieux que lui.

\- Lockdown, je vient te dire merci de m'avoir enseigner tout ce dont j'avais besoin et aussi au revoir ! Je me suis acheté un nouveau vaisseau avec ma part d'argent et il est temps pour moi de faire mes preuves seul. Dit Golden

\- Je me doutais que ce jour allait arriver et que notre amour n'était pas sérieux. De toute façons c'est ça la vie d'un chasseur de prime, être un solitaire ! Répond Lockdown en soupirant. Hé ben bonne chance à toi ! Que veut tu que je te dise d'autre ? A part d'éviter de me voler mes primes et de me revoir, car maintenant nous sommes rivaux !

Golden s'en allât l'air neutre, mais avec un léger pincement au spark, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce que Lockdown a dit, de toute façon elle n'avait plus de sentiment pour lui.

Le vaisseau de Goldenwitch était de petite taille est de couleur jaune orangé à l'extérieure, à l'intérieur les murs était de couleur gris foncé, mais les couloirs était bien éclairé, il y avait 2 chambres une grande et une petite, une réserve de taille moyenne, une petite salle de bain et la cabine de pilotage. C'était pas comme le vaisseau de Lockdown, mais ça suffisait pour commencer et c'était le moins cher sur le marché qu'un certain merch, se fessant appelé Swindle, lui a proposé.

La première nuit dans son nouveau vaisseau lui parut bien calme, Goldenwitch avait choisi de loger dans la plus grande des 2 chambres de son vaisseau, elle se demandait si elle allait aimer la solitude ? D'habitude oui, quand elle était petite ça la gêner pas, sauf qu'elle venait de passer deux ans avec quelqu'un, ce retour à la solitude était un peu brutal, mais elle se réconfortât en pensent au sparkling qu'elle allait créer. Demain elle allait voir un Prime et accomplir son destin.

Le lendemain matin Goldenwitch est partit pour la base Autobots, elle avait entendu parler d'un certain Optimus Prime qui pour beaucoup serait le dernier des Primes, elle devait saisir cette occasion, mais quand elle vit le grand merch rouge et bleu, il était accompagner d'une belle fembot rose qui s'appelle Elita One, il était pas dur de comprendre qu'ils s'aimaient à la façons dont ils se parlaient et se regardaient.

Goldenwitch s'en allât dégoutté quand elle percuta un grand merch aux optiques bleu et de couleur rouge et orange, celui-ci la rattrapa vite fait avant qu'elle ne tombe.

\- Désolé je vous avez pas vue ! Ça va ? Lui demanda le merch couleur flamme

Goldenwitch ne savait pas comment, mais elle sentit un en ce merch un lien avec les Primes, serai-ce un descendent de la ligné ? Se demanda Golden.

\- Heu oui ça va ! Ce n'est rien j'avais la tête dans les étoiles trésor. Répond Golden sur un ton chaleureux

\- Tant mieux, vous êtes nouvelle ici dite moi ? Je m'appelle Hot Rod et vous ?

\- Golden et oui je suis nouvelle ici !

Même si ce merch était un peu plus jeune que Golden l'écart d'âge entre eux était suffissent pour avoir un spakling.

\- Ok vous rechercher une pièce en particulier ? Demanda Hot Rod

\- Oui trésor, je recherche la salle de repos pour boire un peu d'energon.

\- D'accord je vais vous y conduire !

\- Que c'est gentil de votre part, vous êtes un vrais chevalier servant !

Hot Rod rougit au compliment de Golden et s'en allât avec elle vers la salle de repos. Arrivait là-bas ils burent beaucoup d'energons de haute qualité toute en parlent de plusieurs chose, bien évidemment Golden fessait attention à ne pas finir ivre comme Hot Rod. La soirée arrivait et Hot Rod avait perdus un peu de sa lucidité.

\- Je croit qu'il faut que j'arrête de boire ! Dit Hot Rod tant bien que mal. En plus je crois que j'ai entraînement avec mon mentor Kup.

\- Et si ont profitaient de cette soirée pour faire autre chose ? Lui chuchota Golden à son oreille.

Le visage de Hot Rod était devenus rouge comme la couleur de son armure, Goldenwitch a prise sa main et le conduit dans une petite pièce, qui est un placard, qu'elle a repéré plus tôt pour accomplir son plan.

Le lendemain Hot Rod fut retrouvé seul, par son mentor ,dans le placard, celui-ci était à la fois énervé et inquiet de le retrouver ici. Goldenwitch avait réussi à s'enfuir bien avant qu'on retrouve Hot Rod.

Quelques jours plus tard Golden n'arrêter pas de sauter de joie dans son vaisseau car son plan avait marché, elle attendait un sparkling !

* * *

Dans la dimension ou se trouvez le père de Goldenwitch, celui-ci regarda sa fille, à travers ce qui semble être un portail, avec beaucoup de fierté.

\- Ça aurait était mieux si il était entièrement prime, mais tant pis ça suffira amplement. Dit un merch qui apparut derrière Bloodcron

Ce merch était de la même taille que predaking, l'armure violette foncé pâle et les optiques violette.

\- De toute façons je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut pour que tu sois entièrement satisfait Ulcron ! Répondit Bloodcron sur un ton sarcastique

\- Ma seul satisfaction sera de voir ce sparkling naître ! En espèrent que rien n'arriveras entre deux.

* * *

Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire.

Pour information j'ai fait un petit clin d'œil à la fanfic de Terra Prime, sur l'enfant de Sentinel Prime ;)


	4. Chapitre 3: L'instinct maternel

Chapitre 3 : L'instinct maternel.

Goldenwitch se trouvait en face de son père Bloodcron dans la sombre dimension dans laquelle il était prisonnier. Bloodcron fessait un gros câlin à sa fille.

\- Père tu m'étouffe ! Dit Goldenwitch tant bien que mal

\- Oups ! Désolé. Répond Bloodcron un peu gêné en relâchant Goldenwitch. Je suis juste si fier de toi !

\- Oui ! J'ai hâte de voir mon sparkling arriver et devenir roi ou reine de Cybertron !

Bloodcron lança un regard inquiet à sa fille et elle n'aimait pas ce regard.

\- Père, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous avez prévus autres chose pour le sparkling ?

Bloodcron ne répondit pas ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Père j'ai le droit de savoir !

\- En effet c'est son droit Bloodcron, pourquoi tu lui a pas dit plus tôt ? Ce fait entendre une voix inconnue

Goldenwitch sursauta en voyant cinq robots inconnu arriver.

\- Ma fille, je te présente mes cinq frères. Dit Bloodcron en soupirant. Celui qui me ressemble un peu c'est Ulcron, l'aînée. Ensuite il y a mes cadets Heartcron, c'est le plus grand de tous avec son armure violette foncé pâle et ses grands optiques mauves calmes. Après les jumeaux Darkcron et Blackcron, ceux qu'ont l'armure de couleur noir et qui sont plus petits que nous. Pour les différencier Dark est un peu plus grand que Black. Et enfin le petit dernier bot gris clair, avec quelques touches de violet c'est Stromcron.

\- Alors Bloodcron tu ne lui dit pas la vérité ? Dit Ulcron en se rapprochant de son frère

Goldenwitch mal à l'aise a comprit que la voix inconnu d'avant était celle d'Ulcron.

\- Père de quoi parle t-il ? Dit-elle angoissé

\- Nous voulions que quand ton sparkling arrivera tu le donne au groupe qui vénère l'Unicron. Pour que l'Unicron transfert son âme dans le corps du sparkling.

\- Quoi !? Mais que deviendra mon sparkling ?

\- Il deviendra l'Unicron !

\- Mais est la légende comme quoi il deviendra roi ou reine de Cybertron ?

\- Écoute Golden, depuis que notre père, l'Unicron, c'est fait vaincre par son frère Primus, son corps c'est affaiblit et savoir qu'un jour un sparkling plus puissant que lui et son frère sera créé est une immense opportunité. Grâce à ce sparkling il retrouvera sa grandeur datant et deviendra plus puissant qu'il ne l'était ! Ne t'en fais pas pour le sparkling il ne sentira rien, car son âme sera détruit avant même qu'il ne se soit formé.

\- Vous allez détruire mon sparkling !

\- Sérieusement, elle croyait vraiment garder sont sparkling ? Dit Blackcron en rigolant à Darkcron

Ulcron lança un regard assez sévère aux jumeaux ce qui les calma directement. Goldenwitch resta bouche bée face à cette révélation, elle était si idiote à ce point là ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Goldenwitch quand l'Unicron, ton grand-père, aura accomplit notre plan il te récompensera dignement, tu pourras faire tout les sparkling que tu veut après et vivre comme une reine. Dit Bloodcron en essayent de rassurer sa fille

\- Mais... Mais... Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Répond Goldenwitch désorienter

\- Écoute Goldenwitch ! Commence à dire Ulcron. Ont va te laisser réfléchir à tout ça tranquillement, mais sache que peu importe ton choix cette enfant appartient à l'Unicron et où qu'ils soit il le retrouvera !

Goldenwitch se réveille en sursautant de peur dans son lit et elle sera ses bras autour de son ventre de peur que l'Unicron vient déjà lui voler son sparkling.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Finis par dire Golden toute tremblante

Elle se trouva énormément stupide, elle croyait que l'Unicron voulait que ce sparkling naisse pour qu'il accomplisse la légende et normalement elle devrait être contente de savoir qu'en fessent ça il la récompenserait comme il se doit, alors pourquoi elle aimait pas ce plan ? C'est comme si un nouvel instinct de protection et de méfiance était entrain de naître en elle.

* * *

Le lendemain Goldenwitch s'en va au bar, où elle avait commencer sa nouvelle vie avec Lockdown, pour boire, mais rentrant dans le bar elle voit que les deux serveuses sont des anciennes connaissance de quand elle vivait dans les bas-fond de Cybertron, l'une était une minibot de couleur blanche aux optiques rouge et l'autre une fembots de même taille que Golden, de couleur vert clair aux optiques de couleur bleu.

Elle va les voir avec joie, la minibot l'accueil avec joie, mais l'autre fembot semblait pas très contente de la voir. Le patron du bar leurs accorde gentiment une pause dans la petite arrière cours du bar, là elle leurs raconte toute son histoire.

\- Hé ben ça na pas du être facile tout les jours ma pauvre ! Dit la minibots

\- Tu parle ! Dit la fembot agacé

\- Comment ça !? Demande Golden intriguait

\- Excuse là Golden, elle n'a pas apprécier le fait que tu est acceptais aussi vite d'être adopté par ce noble.

\- Je l'ai fait pour avoir assez de crédit et revenir pour améliorer la vie ici, mais je savais pas qu'il m'imposerait autant de contrainte et m'enfermerait chez lui pour je devienne comme lui.

\- Non il n'y a pas que ça ! Dit la fembot en colère. Je sais que tu n'aimais pas cette vie ici, tu me la dit, je m'en souvient et tu avais dit que tu travaillerais dur pour devenir la plus riche et améliorer notre vie ! Sauf qu'au lieux de ça tu a saisis la première occasion pour aller voir ce que ça fait de vivre dans le grand luxe et ta fait aucun effort pour tenir ta promesse. Même encore aujourd'hui tu a oublié t'es promesses ! Tu n'est qu'une égoïste !

Après cela la fembot rentre dans le bar toujours en colère.

\- Désolé Golden, mais elle n'a pas entièrement tord. Ont attendaient beaucoup plus de toi ! Je dois aller retourner travailler, au revoir ! Dit la minibot un peu attristé

Quand la minibot rentra dans le bar, laissant seul Goldenwitch dehors, elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir oublié tout ça et rentrât dans son vaisseau encore plus déprimé qu'elle ne l'était en venant ici car au fond elles n'avaient pas tord sur elle. La vérité est souvent dur à accepter !

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard Goldenwitch était partit au marché noir de Swindle voir si il y avait des armes ou des objets intéressent et surtout pour ce changer un peu les idées. Elle aperçut Swindle, un merch de petite taille aux couleurs beige et violet, le casque de sa tête noir et les optiques violet, il était entrain de regarder l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une caisse et Goldenwitch décida de s'approcher.

\- Hé Swindle, qu'est ce que ta encore trouvé comme trésor ? Mon coffre à trésor ! Dit Golden en rigolant

Swindle sursauta en entendent Goldenwitch, mais lui adresse un sourire chaleureux en la voyant et lui fait signe de venir voir le contenu de la caisse.

\- Content de te voir Coldenwitch ! Regarde hier soir j'ai attrapé ces deux raretés qui vont me rapporter le gros lot ! Dit Swindle avec enthousiasme

Goldenwitch regarda et vit avec une grande stupeur que la caisse était en faite une petite cage ou deux jeunes petits predacons qui se serraient l'un contre l'autre terrifier, l'un était de couleur bleu et gris clair avec quelques traits jaune des petites ailes et deux paires d'antenne sur son casque, l'autre est de couleur rouge, gris foncé et clair avec quelques traits jaune une grande corne sur son front qui se courbe jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête et ont dirai que les ailes sur son dos lui ont était arraché. Quand ils se tourne pour voir Goldenwitch elle remarqua qu'ils avaient les optiques vert.

\- Ça alors des predacons aux optiques vert ! Dit Goldenwitch très surprise

\- Oui c'est incroyable hein ? Répond Swindle enthousiasme

\- Tu les vends à combien ?

\- Hé ben j'ai pensé à environ 500 mille crédit le predacons !

Goldenwitch toussa de stupeur face au prix, elle décida d'aller voir les autres articles en essayant d'oublier les deux petits predacons, mais à chaque fois son regard se portait sur eux, ils continuaient à la regarder intriguaient, ça l'énervait un peu, car elle voulait pas les acheter et s'occuper de deux younglig (enfant en cybertronnien) en plus de ses problèmes personnelles. Sauf que l'un d'eux a fait un petit gémissement tellement mignon qu'elle décide finalement d'aller les revoir pendant que Swindle s'occupait d'un autre client, elle découvre que les deux predacons étaient entrain de la sentir, comme les predacons ont un instinct similaire à un animal, ils doivent avoir deviné qu'elle attendait un spakling voilà pourquoi il la regardaient bizarrement.

À force de les regardaient dans leurs optiques qui montraient de la tristesse et de la peur, elle sentit quelque chose en elle qui voulait les prendre et s'occupaient d'eux. Est-ce que c'est du au fait qu'elle attendait un sparkling ou qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner ?

\- Raaahh ! Bon d'accord, vous vous avez intérêt à être encore là quand je reviendrai ! Dit Golden en colère

Elle s'en va vite fait, en se transforment en moto cross cybertronnien, laissent derrière elle les deux predacons qui s'échangèrent un regard intrigué et Swindle plus intriguait que les autres.

* * *

Goldenwitch arriva devant un lieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser revenir ici un jour, chez son ancien père adoptif ! Un grand choc s'empare d'elle en voyant à qu'elle point la guerre a vite fait des ravages dans cette immense ville autrefois si incroyable et maintenant il ne reste que des ruines. Sauf que Golden n'est pas revenus ici pour sa rappeler du passé, mais pour récupérer les crédits du merch qui la adopté en espèrent qu'ils soient toujours là. Elle rentra dans la maison qui n'avait plus de toit, une partie des murs s'était effondrer et les escaliers ont l'air très fragile. En montant à l'étage une marche s'effondre, mais Goldenwitch arrive à se rattraper à temps en s'agrippant aux marches supérieur et après avoir monté les escaliers, avec prudence, elle se dirige vers la chambre de son ex père.

Dans sa chambre elle trouva, avec soulagement, le coffre fort du merch qui la adoptée, elle se rappela que grâce à son pouvoir de télékinésie elle avait plus d'une fois fait sauter la serrure du coffre pour faire rager le merch, mais cette fois-ci c'est pour le bonne cause. Après s'être bien concentré sur la serrure, elle la fit sauté, pris un sac qui se trouvait dans la pièce et commence à le remplir le plus vite possible avec tout les crédit et bijoux qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

\- J'espère que ça suffira ! Murmura Goldenwitch

En partant elle entendit à l'extérieur des bruits de moteur, comme elle avait pas le temps pour savoir qui c'est, elle se transforma et fonça à toute vitesse vers le marché noir. Tout ce qu'elle vit c'est un symbole autobots sur l'un des inconnues et entendit des cris de surprise venant d'eux, c'était sans doute une patrouille autobots, rien de plus.

* * *

Quand elle arriva au marché noir de Swindle, elle vit que celui-ci était entrain de négocier avec un grand merch violet qui n'a qu'une seul optique rouge sur son visage et un canon à la place de son bras gauche.

\- Écoute Shockwave, tu est un bon client, mais je ne peut t'en donner qu'un vue le nombre de crédit que tu a ! Dit Swindle un peu fatigué de négocier avec lui

\- Très bien ! Voyons voir lequel je vais prendre ? Dit Shockwave

Les deux predacons tremblaient de peur face à son allure et la manière dont il les regardait ne signifiait rien de bon, Goldenwitch courut vite en leurs direction et posa le gros sac plein de crédit et de bijoux devant Swindle qui était surprit de la revoir.

\- Je prend les deux predacons Swindle et tu peut garder tout le sac ! Dit-elle un peu essoufflée

\- Vendus ! Répond Swindle les optiques brillant sur le contenu du sac de Golden

\- Hé j'étais là avant ! Dit Shockwave énervé

\- Désolé Shockwave, mais chez moi c'est celui qui rapporte le plus qu'est le mieux servit ! Lui répondit Swindle qu'était déjà entrain de compter les crédits

Goldenwitch n'attendit pas longtemps pour prendre tant bien que mal la cage avec les deux predacons et partir, vue comment ce Shockwave la regardait, elle devrait se méfier de lui à l'avenir.

Un peu plus loin, devant son vaisseau, Goldenwitch ouvrit la cage où les deux predacons sortit avec un peu d'hésitation et la regardaient.

\- Bon maintenant que vous êtes libre et m'avais coûté énormément, vous pouvez partir retrouver vos créateur. Dit Golden

Mais les deux predacons ne partirent pas, aux lieu de ça ils s'agrippèrent chacun à une jambe de Goldenwitch en pleurent, celle-ci, prise par surprise, a faillit perdre son équilibre et les regardas dans l'incompréhension.

\- Bon d'accord ! Vous pouvez rester avec moi le temps que vous retrouviez des forces. Dit-elle en soupirant

Les deux petits predacons, les optiques toujours en larme, la regardaient en souriant, Goldelwitch après leur avoir rendus un petit sourire les prises dans ses bras et les transporta dans son vaisseau.

* * *

Dans le vaisseau Goldenwitch était entrain de déménager sa chambre pour s'intaller dans la deuxième chambre du vaisseau qu'est plus petite et laisser la plus grande aux deux petits predacons qui mangeaient tranquillement un cube d'energon sur le lit.

\- Mais j'y pense, si vous vivez ici pendant quelques jours va falloir que je sache comment vous appelez ? Dit Goldenwitch devant les deux predacons qui avaient finit de manger et la regardaient.

Du moins si vous savez parlez ? Continuait-elle en essuyant un peu la bouche du petit predacons rouge

\- Je m'appelle Hunter ! Lui répondit le predacons rouge avec une petite voix faible

\- Et moi je suis son frère Metra ! Répondit le deuxième predacons bleu avec une voix faible aussi montrant que leurs santés étaient assez fragile

\- Et toi ? Tu t'appelle comment ? Demanda Hunter à Golden

\- Je suis Goldenwitch. Répondit-elle en souriant

\- C'est jolie ! Dit Metra en tapent des mains

Les deux predacons se mirent à baillaient en même temps, Goldenwitch trouva ça tellement mignon qu'elle voulait leurs faire un câlin avant de les coucher, mais elle vit juste à temps qu'ils étaient sales et avaient plein de poussière sur leurs amures.

\- Ha non ! Pas question de dormir dans un lit propre alors qu'ont est tout sale ! Allez tout le monde au bain ! Dit-elle un peu sévèrement

Les deux predacons la regardèrent surpris et quand Goldenwitch les prisent dans ses bras pour aller à la salle de bain ils se débattirent pour essayer de s'échapper. Golenwitch arriva tant bien quel mal dans la salle de bain et commença à faire couler l'eau, sauf qu'entre deux Hunter et Metra c'étaient sauvé. Après une petite course poursuite dans le vaisseau elle arriva à les rattraper et les mettre dans la bain.

\- Heureusement que ce vaisseau n'est pas très grand ! Se dit-elle en soupirant

Pendant que Goldenwitch était en train de laver Hunter qui boudait, Metra s'amusait à éclabousser de l'eau partout, quand Hunter reçus un peu d'eau sur lui il commença à éclabousser son frère et c'est partit vite en bataille d'eau.

\- Par l'Unicron ! Qu'est ce que ça va être quand j'aurais mon sparkling ? Se dit Goldenwitch à elle même

Quand Goldenwitch arriva finalement à nettoyer Hunter et Metra, elle à du aussi nettoyer la salle de bain avant d'aller se coucher. En se dirigeant, très fatigué, vers sa chambre elle vit que les deux petit predacons la chercher et va les voir.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit d'aller vous couchez ? Dit-elle fatigué

\- Tu peut dormir avec nous ? Demande Metra en lui fessant un regard de chien battu

\- Quoi ? Non ! Vous êtes assez grand pour dormir seul tout de même.

Les deux predacons s'agrippèrent chacun à une jambe de Goldenwitch comme si ils avaient peur qu'elle s'en aille et commencèrent à pleurer.

\- S'il te plaît ! Juste pour cette nuit. Dit Hunter

\- Bon d'accord ! D'accord, mais juste pour cette nuit. Répondit-elle en soupirant

Les deux predacons sautillèrent de joie jusqu'au lit, Goldenwitch s'installa au milieu du lit, à sa droite Hunter s'installe confortablement près d'elle et à sa gauche Metra fait la même chose que son frère.

\- Allez bonne nuit vous deux ! Dit Goldenwitch

\- Bonne nuit ! Répondirent les deux petit predacons en cœur avant d'embrasser en même temps Goldenwitch sur la joue.

Celle-ci fut surprise par leurs geste et voit qu'ils la regardèrent avec un petit sourire en attendent quelque chose, Goldenwitch comprise vite fait ce que c'était et les embrassas sur le front et les deux petit predacons s'endormirent profondément.

Avant de s'endormir Goldenwitch pensa à ce qu'elle allait faire de ces deux predacons ? Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de les avoir prit ? Où était leur mère ? Et combien de temps Goldenwitch devrait les garder ? Car avec tout ces histoires autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas ce permettre de les garder, mais pourtant son instinct lui disait de les garder et les protéger et un instinct maternel ne se trompe jamais.

* * *

Et voilà c'était le chapitre 3 de ma fanfic ! Est ce qu'elle vous à plus ? N'hésitez à me répondre en commentaire !

Pour info les personnages Hunter et Metra ne sont pas à moi mais c'est deux OC appartiennent à TAKY-TAZENS, que je remercie de me les avoir prêter pour cette fanfic. N'hésitez pas à aller lire ses fanfic.

Et les frère de Bloodcron sont des OC de crumbleb, encore merci à elle aussi de me laisser les mettre dans ma fanfic.


	5. Chapitre 4: Désespoir

Chapitre 4: Désespoir.

Quelques jours été passé depuis que Goldenwitch avait logé les deux jeunes predacons, ceux-ci reprenaient lentement un peu force, mais ils étaient devenus très craintif du monde extérieur. Goldenwitch la remarquée en voulant leur faire se dégourdir les jambes dans une zone sur, sur cybertron, mais Hunter et Metra n'ont pas voulut sortir du vaisseau. Elle n'a pas chercher à insister voyant bien qu'ils ont vécus quelque chose de terrible.

Ce matin en fessant prendre un bain aux predacons, alors qu'elle lavait le dos de Hunter celui-ci couina de douleur, elle vit, là où il devait y avoir ses ailes, deux grandes cicatrice bien visible et tellement mal soudé qu'un petit filé d'energon commencé à couler.

\- Hunter qu'est-il arrivait à ton dos ? Demanda t-elle en douceur

Hunter ce mit d'un coup à trembler de peur et Metra qui jouet à côté s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Hunter il faut soigner ton dos et pour cela je dois savoir ce qui ta infligé cette blessure !

\- Arraché ! Répond finalement Hunter en pleurant et tremblant de peur

\- Arraché !? Mais qui a osé faire ça ?

\- Un seeker ! Très méchant ! Répondit Metra en pleurant lui aussi

\- Désolé d'avoir réveillé en vous un très vilain souvenir.

Goldenwitch prend les deux predacons dans ses bras pour leurs faire un câlin et les réconforter.

\- Il va falloir que j'aille chercher un nouveau contrat de travail pour gagner assez de crédit et te soigner.

Les deux petits predacons la regardent avec un air tellement mignon que ça fait rire Goldenwitch. Celle-ci s'inquiète un peu en remarquant qu'elle commence à s'attacher à eux, alors qu'elle sait qu'elle les garderas pas éternellement.

En sortant de la salle de bain elle soigna Hunter, du mieux qu'elle pu, avec le peu d'objet de soin qu'elle possède.

* * *

Le lendemain Goldenwitch était partit, après avoir nourrit et donné de quoi s'occuper à ses deux jeunes predacons, chercher des contrats de travail dans le bar du robot energon qui se trouve dans les bas-fond de cybertron à Iacon.

Sur le chemin son spark lui fessait un peu mal, mais Goldenwitch sourit comme même en pensant à la vie qu'elle porte en elle. Tout d'un coup un frisson parcouru tout son corps en se souvenant de ce que sont père, Bloodcron, et son frère, Ulcron, lui ont dit à propos du spakling, qu'est ce qu'elle devrait faire ce jour là ? Le jour ou son sparkling va naître.

Tout d'un coup quelqu'un frappa violemment Goldenwitch par derrière ce qui la fit tombé brusquement au sol, en se retournant vite fait pour se défendre elle vit que son agresseur est Lockdown !

\- Lockdown !? Pourquoi ma tu frappé ? Demanda t-elle à la fois confuse et en colère

\- Pour récupérer ma prime voyons ! Répondit-il en rigolant avec un sourire narquois

\- Quoi !? Qu'elle prime ?

\- La tienne bien évidemment ! Celle que les Autobots ont mises sur ta tête.

Goldenwitch était de plus en plus confuse et n'en revenait pas de ce que les Autobots ont fait. Cette prime était sans doute du au fait qu'elle a violé Hot Rod se dit-elle à elle même.

\- Écoute Golden, comme tu met sympathique je te laisse deux solution ! Soit tu rend tranquillement et je t'emmène chez les Autobots sans te faire de mal ou ont se bat ?

\- Tu me prend toujours pour une novice ! Je me laisserais pas faire !

\- Très bien ! Alors voyons voir si j'ai était un bon professeur.

Lockdown s'en alla pour refrapper Goldenwitch, mais celle-ci esquive en fessant une roulade arrière juste à temps et elle profite de s'être remis debout pour sortir ses armes, deux dagues et tente de le blesser. Lockdown bloque facilement son attaque avec son crochet et la refrappe sur son torse pas très loin de son spark. Cette attaque créa une très vive douleur près de son spark ce qui la fit reculer un peu, lâchait ses armes et mise à genoux.

\- Ma pauvre Golden, t'es tellement prévisible et va pas me faire croire que ce coup de poing ta fait autant mal !

Goldenwitch se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté pour pas paraître faible devant Lockdown et elle saute en donnant un coup de pied en plein sur son visage assez puissant pour le faire tituber. Goldenwitch décide de fuir sentant, qu'avec la douleur à son spark, elle arriverait pas à vaincre Lockdown et voulait pas faire du mal à son sparkling.

\- Où va tu ma petite perle rare ? Dit Lockdown après s'être remis du coup et la voyant fuir. Tu crois comme même pas que je vais te laisser partir aussi facilement ?

Lockdown sort son pistolet et commence à tirer au niveau des pieds de Goldenwitch pour pas la tuer. Celle-ci court en esquivant tant bien que mal les tires, mais un tir lui effleure la jambe gauche ce qui la fait trébucher et tombe brusquement au sol.

\- Alors ma petite perle rare ! Tu va finalement m'accompagner sans faire d'histoire ? Dit Lockdown amusé

Goldenwitch réessaye de s'enfuir, mais Lockdown l'attrape par son épaule droit et tente de l'emmener avec elle de force.

\- Allez vient ! M'oblige pas à t'évanouir. Dit-il d'un ton un peu agacé

\- Non je peut pas ! J'ai pas le droit de perdre ! Je dois...

\- Tu vient avec moi maintenant ! Coupe Lockdown maintenant agacé

Goldenwitch donne subitement un coup de poing, avec la puissance de son bras gauche libre, une fois de plus sur le visage de Lockdown, se libère et se transforme pour fuir plus vite.

\- Vilaine petite perle ! Cette fois-ci tu ma vraiment mise en colère !

Lockdown tire sur Goldenwitch en la coursant et la touche sur un pont. Ce tire la fait automatiquement retransformer en mode bipède et elle s'écroule au sol pas mal blesser à la jambe droite.

\- Tu tente de t'enfuir encore une fois de plus petite perle rare, je serais obligés de te tirer sur la deuxième jambe !

Elle sort son pistolet et tire sur Lockdown l'obligeant à se mettre à couvert.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement ! Crie t-elle déterminer

Elle se relève maladroitement et court en boitant tout en gardant son arme pointé sur Lockdown, mais dans sa course elle trébuche et tente de se rattraper, mais elle tombe dans les profondeurs de cybertron. La dernière dont elle se souvient c'est le crie de surprise de Lockdown et le siens avant d'être plongé dans le noir.

* * *

Tout était noir autour de Goldenwitch, mais ce lieux ne ressemblait pas à la dimension dans lequel était enfermé son père.

\- Père ! Père où est tu ? S'il te plaît aide moi ! Cria t-elle terrifier. Pitié ne me dit pas que je suis morte ! Je peut pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Et mon sparkling ? Pitié que quelqu'un me réveille !

Tout d'un coup une onde de choc parcourut tout son corps et elle se réveilla dans une salle d'opération entouré par 2 merch. Son regard était trop trouble pour voir qui c'était, mais elle aperçut un symbole Autobots.

\- C'est bon ont à réussi à la réanimer ! Dit la voix d'un jeune merch

\- Bien ! Maintenant passer moi les outils pour réparer cette blessure. Répond la voix d'un merch un peu plus âgée

Goldenwitch ne comprenait pas, elle sentait plus son corps, où était-elle blessé ? Et comment allait son sparkling ? Elle tenta de bouger, mais ses mouvement étaient lent.

\- C'est pas vrais elle se débat ! Vite endors là ! Dit la voix du merch un peu plus âgé

Aussitôt son assistant obéit et endors Goldenwitch contre sa volonté.

* * *

Goldenwitch se réveilla plus calmement dans une sorte de chambre d'infirmerie, où les murs étaient blanc, il y avait deux autres lit et deux fenêtre dont une à côté de son lit. En tentant de bouger elle remarque que ses deux mains étaient menottées à chaque côté du lit et tout son corps lui fessait atrocement mal maintenant. Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit qu'il fessait nuit, elle s'inquiéta pour les deux petits predacons qui l'attendaient. Tout d'un coup elle remarque quelque chose, son spark ! Elle ne sentait plus rien en sont spark !

Un merch de couleur blanc et orange rentre dans la chambre et regarde Goldenwitch d'un air à la fois sévère et compatissant.

\- Je suis Ratchet ! Médecin Autobots qui vous à sauvez la vie. Dit le merch qui était la voix un peu plus âgée de toute à l'heure

\- Que met-il arrivait ? Demande t-elle désorienter. Pourquoi je ne sens plus rien en mon spark ?

Ratchet semblait un peu mal à laisse et chercha quoi dire.

\- Vous avez fait une terrible chute et un mercenaire vous a amenez ici. Ont vous a soignez du mieux qu'ont a pus, mais...

\- Non ! Pitié dit moi que c'est pas vrais ! Dit-elle prise par l'angoisse

\- Je suis désolé ! Nous n'avons pas pu sauver votre sparkling. Vous avez atterrie sur un objet pointu, sans doute le tuyau d'un bâtiment abîmé et votre spark a était touché. C'est hélas grâce à votre spakling que vous êtes encore en vie ! Son protoforme, à moitié développé, a protégé un peu votre spark. En revanche la blessure même guérite est trop importante, vous ne pourrez plus avoir de sparkling de votre vie, au risque de mourir !

Goldenwitch resta un moment silencieuse, le monde semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle et les larmes d'energon montaient à ses optiques. Tout d'un coup elle poussa un crie de désespoir et pleure.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Goldenwitch c'était calmé, un grand merch Autobots de couleur rouge et bleu rentra dans la pièce et se place à côté du lit où elle se trouvait.

\- Je suis Optimus Prime ! Chef des Autobots et je sais qui tu es ! Dit-il d'une voix neutre

Goldenwitch ne répondit rien, son regard fixait le vide.

\- J'ai étais obligé de mettre cette prime sur ta tête pour sauver le sparkling de l'Unicron ! Ton grand-père ! Continue de dire Optimus

\- Comment savez-vous ? Demanda t-elle toujours le regard dans le vide

\- Les primes m'ont avertit. Je suis désolé pour la perte de ton sparkling !

Un autre merch rentra dans l'infirmerie, c'était Hot Rod ! Son regard exprimait de la tristesse et de la colère.

\- Ratchet et Optimus mon tout racontaient ! Dit-il

Optimus s'éloigne un peu pour les laisser tranquille et Goldenwitch se sentait mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne veut savoir qu'une chose venant de toi ! Qu'aurais-tu fais du sparkling si il était né ? Demanda Hot Rod

\- Je... J'aurai tout fait pour l'élever et l'aimer ! Dit-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté et de tristesse

\- C'est vrais ce mensonge ? Dit Hot Rod en colère. Ne te moque pas de moi, tu n'aurais pas aimé ce sparkling comme une bonne créatrice, mais juste pour sa puissance comme l'Unicron ! Tu est bien une de ses descendantes !

Hot Rod quitta la pièce vite fait très en colère, Optimus le suis après avoir lancé un dernier regard assez compatissent à Goldenwitch qui se retrouva seul et de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle voulait partir d'ici et vite fait, en utilisant son pouvoir sur une des menottes qui l'attaché au lit et tirant de toute ses forces. Au bout de quelques secondes elle parvint à se libérer une de ses mains et fit la même action avec son autre main. Après s'être libéré elle s'échappa de la base en passant par la fenêtre et court le plus loin possible, elle tenta de se transformer, mais son corps lui fessait trop mal pour ça.

A quelque mètre de la base Autobots elle s'arrêta pour se reposer un peu.

\- Hé ben qui aurai cru que tu arriverais à t'échapper ! Dit une voix quel connaissait de trop

\- Lockdown ! Espèce de sale boulon rouillé ! Tout est de ta faute ! Dit Goldenwitch très en colère contre lui

\- Ma faute ! Excuse moi très cher, mais c'est pas moi qui est mit cette prime sur ta tête, je ne fessai que mon travail et tu es tombé toi même de ce pont ! Répond t-il narcissique. Dans la vie ont récolte ce que l'on sème et tout ce qui t'arrive n'ai du qu'au résultat de t'es actes ! Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te ramener chez les Autobots, du moins pas tout de suite ! J'attendrai que ta prime augmente un peu avant. Aller passe une bonne soirée très cher !

Lockdown partit en rigolant à voix basse, laissant Goldenwitch complètement démoralisé, désespéré et détruite psychologiquement. Elle marché dans les rues des bas-fond de cybertron, le regard dans le vide, les paroles de son ancienne amie d'enfance, Ratchet, Hot Rod et Lockdown résonnaient et tournaient en boucle dans se tête. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison sur toute la ligne et elle avait honte d'elle même. Le pire c'est qu'elle a perdus un sparkling qu'elle commençait vraiment à aimer et elle ne pourra plus jamais en avoir.

Pourquoi continuer t-elle à vivre ? se demandait-elle, c'est elle qu'aurait du mourir et non le sparkling se dit-elle. Sans le vouloir elle arriva au pont où elle a perdus son sparkling, elle s'approcha du bord regardant le fond.

\- Je suis désolé mon sparkling ! J'aurai du mieux de protéger et t'aimer de tout mon spark. Désolé à toi aussi père pour ce que je vais faire, mais je n'ai plus rien qui me retient ici ! Dit-elle les larmes d'energon coulant de ses optiques

Et Goldenwitch se laissa tomber pour la dernière fois dans les profondeurs de Cybertron.

Tout d'un coup deux paires de main attrapèrent Goldenwitch et la tirèrent loin du bord, la fessant tomber sur son derrière. Quand Goldenwitch reprit ses esprits elle vit avec stupeur que les personnes qui l'ont sauvé contre sa volonté son Hunter et Metra. Les deux jeunes predacons la regardaient très inquiet pour elle.

\- Pourquoi voulait tu tomber ? Demanda Metra commençant à pleurer

\- Tu nous avait promis que tu reviendrais ! Ont ta chercher partout ! Dit Hunter triste et inquiet

\- Vous êtes venus me chercher ! Dit Goldenwitch surprise. Malgré votre peur de l'extérieur !

\- Oui tu es notre sauveuse ! Notre seul famille ! Dit Metra en pleurent à forte larme d'energon

\- Quand ont a étaient séparé de nos créateurs, ils étaient extrêmement blessaient et ont ne sait pas si ils sont encore vivant ! Dit Hunter triste. Après s'être échappé ont c'est fait attaquer par le seeker qui ma volé mes ailes et capturaient par ce marchand ! Tu es la personne la plus gentille qu'ont est rencontraient jusqu'à maintenant et ont a besoin de toi ! S'il te plaît reste avec nous !

\- Ne nous abandonne pas s'il te plaît ! Dit Metra très triste

Goldenwitch resta bouche bée et ne revenait pas de ce qu'ont dit les deux jeunes predacons.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai faillit faire ? J'allai me suicider croyant que j'avais plus rien au monde, alors que je vous est vous ! Répondit-elle triste. Je suis tellement désolé ! Je vous promet de ne plus jamais vous abandonnez !

Goldenwitch tendit ses bras devant les jeunes predacons, ceux-ci se mirent à faire un gros câlin dans les bras de Goldenwitch tout en pleurent, mais rassuraient d'avoir retrouvaient et sauver leur sauveuse.

\- Rentrons ! Dit Hunter

\- Oui ont va rentrer tous ensemble. Répondit-elle

* * *

Dans son vaisseau Goldenwitch alla voir ses deux petits predacons dans leur chambre, qui ne dormaient pas encore et ils la regardèrent comme si ils avaient encore peur de la voir disparaître.

\- Je peut venir dormir avec vous ? Demanda t-elle timidement

\- Je croyais que tu ne le ferais qu'une fois ça ? Dit Hunter surprit

\- Ce sera sans doute la seul promesse faite à moi même que je tiendrai pas !

Hunter et Metra se poussèrent heureux pour faire de la place à Goldenwitch, celle-ci comprit que ça voulait dire oui et s'installa confortablement.

\- Bonne nuit Hunter ! Bonne nuit Metra ! Dit-elle en leurs fessant un bisous sur la tête

\- Bonne nuit maman ! Disent-ils en cœur avant de lui faire un bisous

Ce mot remplit Goldenwitch de bonheur, « maman ! », dire qu'au début elle voulait les gardaient que pour quelque temps, mais maintenant elle les garderaient pour la vie si il fallait. Elle ne regrettait plus son choix de les avoir sauvé.

Elle mit du temps à s'endormir repensant à toute la journée qui vient de ce passer et surtout à son sparkling perdus. Se pardonnera t-elle un jour ?

* * *

Dans la dimension où se trouver les fils de l'Unicron, Bloodcron courait après sa fille, qui à peine arrivé partait.

\- Goldenwitch, s'il te plaît écoute moi ! Dit-il désespéré

\- Non père ! Je suis désolé, mais je veut pas te parler aujourd'hui ! Laisse moi me reposer.

Bloodcron la regarda triste pour elle, au loin ses frères regardaient la scène d'un air neutre, sauf Stormcron qui avait beaucoup d'empathie pour son grand-frère.

\- La rage ! Dire qu'ont étaient si près du but. Dit Darkcron

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? Elle ne nous sert plus à rien maintenant sa fille ! Dit Blackcron

\- Sa fille nous est pas inutile ! Elle pourra toujours nous servir un jour. Dit Ulcron. Et ne vous en faîte pas pour le spakling ! D'autre occasion se présenterons, ils faut juste se montrer patient. Un jour ce spakling sera créé, un jour !

* * *

Et voilà le fin du quatrième chapitre ! Merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus. Faite le moi savoir en commentaire !


	6. Chapitre 5: Nouvel employeur

Chapitre 5 : Nouvel employeur.

Depuis son accident, avec son sparkling perdus, Goldenwitch a décidé de faire profile bas pendant quelques jours à cause de la prime qu'est mis sur elle part les Autobots, mais là il lui fallait du travail pour soigner Hunter.

Dans son vaisseau Goldenwitch fessait un dernier au revoir à ses, récemment, fils adoptifs dans leur chambre.

\- Maman pourquoi faut que je reste dans la chambre ? Râla Hunter

\- Parce que je veut pas que t'es blessures sur ton dos s'aggrave ! Promis je rentrerais avec de quoi te soigner et je t'emmènerais avec ton frère dans un endroit sympa. Répond Goldenwitch

\- Ha oui ! Où ça ? Demanda Metra curieux

\- C'est une surprise ! Bon en attendant je compte sur toi Metra pour prendre soin de ton frère.

\- Promis ! Dit Metra d'un ton joyeux

\- Je peut prendre soin de moi ! Dit Hunter en boudant un peu

\- Aller soyez sage ! Je revient aussi vite que je peut.

Goldenwitch fait un dernier baiser sur le front à Hunter et Metra avant de partir. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle allait rencontrer son nouvel employeur et elle espérait donner bonne impression pour la première mission qui lui confierait. Cet employeur était sans aucun doute le plus stricte de tous et il fallait beaucoup de courage pour se présenter devant lui, car le moindre échec il ne vous le pardonnerez pas ! Megatron était vraiment sans pitié, mais il savait aussi récompenser ceux qu'il jugeait méritant.

* * *

Goldenwitch arrive dans l'immense bâtiment decepticon dont les murs était violet et noir. Les decepticons qui se marchaient dans les couloir ce retournaient ou s'arrêtaient pour regarder Goldenwitch, parce que les decepticons ont beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux nouveaux venus et ça mettait un peu mal à l'aise Golden. Tout d'un coup un seeker à l'allure très fin et l'armure de couleur gris clair avec quelque trait rouge.

\- Hé vous ! Qui êtes vous ? Et que faite vous ici ? Demande le seeker d'un air sérieux

\- Ho excuser moi ! Je suis la mercenaire qui doit voir le seigneur Megatron et vous vous êtes ? Dit Goldenwitch d'un ton innocent et prenant une allure élégante

\- Je suis Starscream ! Le commandant de l'air des seekers d'energon. Répond t-il d'un air snobinard

\- Hé ben, je doit me sentir chanceuse de rencontrer le grand commandant Starscream ! Dit-elle de façon charmeuse. Pouviez vous me conduire à Megatron, j'ai peur de mettre perdus dans ce bâtiment !

\- Je peut en effet vous guider ! J'espère avoir une compensassions en retour. Répondit-il d'un ton envieux

\- Faudra voir quand je serai libre !

Starscream la conduit donc, d'une humeur un peu plus joyeuse, dans la salle du trône où se tenait assis Megatron, un grand merch gris clair et violet à l'allure imposante, qui se lève des que Goldenwitch rentre avec Starscream. Il y avait aussi plusieurs Vehicons qui travaillaient sur des ordinateur, mais ce sont arrêter pour voir qui est rentré.

\- Serai-ce la mercenaire que j'attendais Starscream ? Demanda Megatron d'un ton sévère

\- Oui mon seigneur ! Répondit-il d'un air faussement respectueux

\- Très bien ! Laissez nous tous, même toi Starscream !

Sur cette ordre tout le monde quitte la pièce sans rien dire, même Starscream, laissant seul dans la pièce Megatron et Goldenwitch qui était impressionné par sa prestance.

\- J'espère que malgré la prime qu'est sur ta tête, tu seras à la hauteur de la mission que je vais te confier ! Goldenwitch ! Le message vocal que tu ma envoyé ma beaucoup intrigué.

\- Soyez sans crainte mon seigneur ! Je serais prête à accomplir toute les missions que vous me confierez. Répondit-elle

\- Toute hein !? J'espère bien ! Dit-il d'un ton intéressé. Mais pour l'heure voici ta mission. Beaucoup de mes vehicons sont sur le champ de bataille et donc je n'ai plus grand monde pour aller chercher de l'energon dans les mines.

\- Quoi !? Vous voulez que j'aille chercher de l'energon dans les mines et c'est tout ! Répondit-elle à la fois choqué et déçus

Megatron ce met à rire avant de lui répondre en la regardent avec un air sérieux malgré son sourire sadique.

\- Pour une mercenaire qui n'a pas accomplit beaucoup d'exploit et qui c'est fait battre par son mentor, je me contenterais de cette mission pour commencer si j'étais toi ! Même si la façon dont tu a manipuler Starscream pour qu'il t'amène jusqu'à moi ma impressionné.

\- Vous avez vue ?

\- Moi non, mais mon maître espion, Soundwave, oui ! Donc tâche de ne pas faire de bêtise ici, car je le saurais ! Maintenant va retrouver Shockwave dans son laboratoire pour qu'il te passe tout l'équipement nécessaire à ta mission. Un vehicon te conduira à lui.

Sur ces mots Goldenwitch s'en allât de la salle, après avoir fait une révérence à Megatron pour pas l'offenser, et trouve le vehicon, un merch de taille normale de couleur violet avec un masque de bataille sur son visage, qui la conduit vers le laboratoire de Shockwave. Pendant le chemin elle se senti un peu mal à l'aise sachant que ont l'observait en secret, elle devrait vraiment faire attention ici pour sa sécurité et le nom Shockwave lui disait quelque chose, mais malgré cela Megatron avait réussi à gagner son un peu son respect même si elle avait senti quelque chose de bizarre en lui.

Le vehicon la laisse devant une porte, quand Goldenwitch rentre dans la pièce elle voit avec stupeur une salle où était exposé, sur des tables, des fioles remplit de plusieurs liquide étrange, des étagères remplit de livre de science, des machines qu'elle savait pas à quoi ils servaient et des énormes tube remplit d'un liquide vers clair et où il y avait une sorte de protoformes à l'intérieur.

Cette pièce était vraiment assez effrayante, il fallait être sans doute un scientifique ou un fou pour aimer ça.

Tout d'un coup un grand merch violet qui n'a qu'une seul optique rouge sur son visage et un canon à la place de son bras gauche arrive à la rencontre de Goldenwitch, celle-ci sursauta en le voyant, car elle se rappela que c'était le merch qui voulait acheter ses deux younglings predacons adoptif ! Même si elle le regardait d'un air méfiant, celui-ci avait un regard assez neutre, mais comment savoir ce que pense un être avec un visage aussi inexpressive ?

\- Tien donc ! Mais c'est ma petite voleuse de marchandise ! Finis par dire Shockwave

\- Je ne t'es pas volé ! Swindle la dit lui même c'est celui qui rapporte le plus qu'est le mieux servit et ce sont pour info des younglings pas de la marchandise ! Répondit Goldenwitch sur un ton énervé

\- Des younglings certes, mais des younglings Predacons et ça ce n'est pas rien à mon optique !

\- De toute façons tu ne les auras pas, même si tu me donne tout les crédits de Cybertron ! Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler d'eux, je vient juste chercher des outils pour aller chercher de l'energon dans les mines.

\- Ha c'est à toi qu'ont à refiler ce sale travail ! Dit-il en rigolant. Hé ben voilà une nouvelle qui va rendre ma journée plus paisible.

Shockwave s'en va chercher des outils, laissant seul un moment Goldenwitch qui se retient de ne pas sauter sur lui et arracher son optique ! Quand Shockwave revient il passe à Golden une ceinture qui contient une corde et des accessoires pour extraire les cristaux d'energon.

\- Tien et voilà de quoi te défendre, même si je suis tenter de te voir te débrouiller sans ! Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

Goldenwitch prend les armes en se rappelant qu'elle avait perdus les siens quand elle était prisonnière chez les Autobots. Ses nouvelles armes étaient un pistolet laser et une dague.

\- C'est tout ! Répondit-elle surprit

\- Pour aller chercher de l'energon oui ! Après si tu veut tu peut y aller sans.

\- Tu est vraiment agacent ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi dans la rumeur que j'ai entendus où un certain decepticons à fait des expériences scientifiques sur une de ses meilleure amie !

\- Va savoir ! De toute façon veut tu vraiment connaître mes histoires personnelles ?

Goldenwitch ne pris pas la peine de répondre, car elle devinait que Shockwave savait la réponse et elle quitta la pièce en espérant ne pas avoir beaucoup affaire à lui.

* * *

Goldenwitch était partit avec deux vehicons pour l'aider à extraire de l'energon, quand ils arrivent les deux vehicons était déjà transformé en mode bipède et s'en aller commencer à travailler, Golden resta un petit moment à contempler les cristaux d'energon bleu qui illuminaient l'obscurité et les trouvaient assez jolie.

\- Vous nous aidez où vous rêvassez ? Râla l'un des deux vehicon qui la sortie de sa rêverie

Goldenwitch voulait répliquer, mais elle savait pas lequel des deux a parler tellement que tout les vehicons se ressemble et finis par abandonner son idée en soupirant avant de les rejoindre pour les aider.

La journée semblait interminable, il fallait manier les cristaux d'energon avec soin, car ils étaient fragile, Goldenwitch en a déjà cassé trois et les vehicons ne se gênaient pas pour la rabaisser. Les vehicons ne sont pas beaucoup bien considéré chez les decepticons, donc quand ils ont en face d'eux un être plus inférieur qu'eux ils en profitent, un peu trop même selon Golden.

En plus comme ils étaient que trois à travaillaient dans la mine il fallait travailler jusqu'à tard le soir pour ramener assez d'energon à la base decepticons, Goldenwitch fut énormément soulagé quand le boulot ce finis et commence à rentrer à la base, avec les vehicons et la marchandise. Elle espérait que ses deux petit predacons allaient bien, surtout Hunter !

* * *

Une fois l'energon déposé dans la réserve Goldenwitch allât voir directement Megatron, celui-ci l'attendait bien évidemment dans la salle du trône assis sur son siège.

\- Mission accomplit mon seigneur ! Dit-elle en s'agenouillant

\- Bien, pas trop mal pour une première mission, mais dans l'avenir essaye de faire mieux ! Ici je ne veut pas de personne ce contentant du stricte minimum. Répondit-il d'un air un peu amusé. Qu'ont lui donne lui ses crédits !

Sur cette ordre un vehicon s'approche vers Goldenwitch et lui donne cent crédits. Bizarrement elle se doutait que le travail serait peu payer ici, mais pour son intérêt il valait mieux ne rien rajouter. Elle quitta la salle du trône en saluant une dernière fois Megatron et se retrouva dans les couloirs complètement fatigué et déçus, car ce n'est pas avec ça quel va soigner Hunter.

\- Dur journée n'est ce pas ? Dit une voix derrière elle

Goldenwitch sursauta avant de voir que le merch qui lui parlait était rien d'autre que Starscream.

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle en soupirant. Désolé, mais là tout ce que je veut c'est rentrer chez moi !

\- C'est vraiment pas comme ça que tu te feras respecter ici ! Croît moi, j'ai côtoyer assez ce type de personne pour savoir comment les manipuler. Dit-il d'un air amusé. Tu devrais comme même aller voir Knockout à l'infirmerie, vient je vais t'y conduire !

\- Pourquoi m'aider ? Alors que techniquement je suis inférieure à toi !

\- Tu me doit une compensassions, n'oublie pas !

Même si elle se méfier un peu de ce que Starscream avait en tête, elle apprécier son aide, en plus si le médecin est assez sympathique elle pourrait peut être repartir avec de quoi soigner Hunter.

Quand elle arrive, avec Starscream, à l'infirmerie elle voit le fameux Knockout, qui est un merch à l'armure rouge bien lustré, à peu près de même taille que Starscream et à l'allure assez fine et élégant.

\- Knockout tu peu t'occuper de cette jolie fembot ? Je dois aller finir mon travail. Dit Starscream avant de partir et fait un petit clin d'œil à Goldenwitch qui lui répondit par un charment sourire

\- D'accord ! Bonjour charmante fembot, il vous faut quoi ? Demanda Knockout

\- Hé ben je suis juste fatigué et j'ai un peu mal dans mon corps. Dit Goldenwitch

Knockout s'en va voir dans les tiroirs de son meuble pour prendre un cube d'energon et le donner à Golden.

\- Tien c'est de l'energon spécial pour te redonner un peu plus d'énergie, tu est juste fatigué.

\- Ok merci ! Vous êtes vraiment un très bon médecin. Dit-elle en fessant un clin d'œil avant de boire son cube. Sinon est ce que je peut vous demander un petit service ?

\- Ça dépend de quel service il s'agit. Dit-il méfiant

\- J'aimerais avoir un soudeur pour soigner la cicatrice de quelqu'un !

\- Non désolé, j'ai pas le droit de donner du matériel. Surtout au mercenaire !

Goldenwitch ce met à s'adosser contre une table de l'infirmerie en prenant un mignon air attristé.

\- Ho s'il vous plaît ! Un médecin si doué et séduisant comme vous peut bien faire un petit effort pour aider quelqu'un qui sera le récompenser comme moi !

Knockout sourit en appréciant les compliment que Golden à dit et réfléchit un moment avant de prendre un soudeur dans un de ses tiroirs pour le lui donner.

\- Tu me le rend demain sans faute et en plus je veut que tu me polis mon armure ! Dit-il en rigolant

Goldenwitch prend le soudeur en acceptant sans hésiter la condition de Knockout avant de partir pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour Goldenwitch à sursauté plusieurs fois, car elle se sentait suivit par quelqu'un, mais quand elle se retourné il n'y avait personne et sa l'intrigué tellement qu'elle décide de faire vite fait un détour en vitesse pour semer son espion invisible. Il lui a fallut un petit moment avant de ne plus avoir la sensation d'être suivit et de pouvoir rentrer chez elle rassurer.

En rentrant Hunter et Metra lui ont sauté dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin.

\- Hunter je t'avais pas dit de rester dans ton lit ? Dit-elle en appréciant cette accueil

\- J'ai essayer de le retenir, mais il a pas voulut m'écouter ! Dit Metra en boudant

\- Mais je m'ennuyer ! Répond Hunter pour ce défendre

\- Ce n'est rien, car je vais te soigner cette vilaine blessure sur ton dos. Dit Golden d'un ton joyeux

\- Ça va faire mal ? Demanda Hunter un peu inquiet

\- Non t'inquiète, mais d'abord il faut ce nettoyer.

\- Chouette un bain ! Disent Hunter et Metra en cœur avant d'aller dans la salle de bain

Goldenwitch les rejoint en rigolant, heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour rendre sa fin de journée plus joyeuse.

Après un bon bain elle a soigné Hunter qui a un peu pleurniché au début, mais comme il voulait se montrer courageux il n'a pas trop bronché à la fin, même si sa blessure soigner va rester en cicatrice du au fait qu'elle à mit trop de temps pour le soigner, mais maintenant elle pourrait partir travailler l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

Le lendemain elle partit plus tôt pour rendre le soudeur à Knockout et polir son armure avant d'aller travailler à la mine. Comme hier ce fut une journée dur et fatigante, mais au moins les cents crédits lui permette d'avoir de l'energon pour Hunter et Metra, mais pas de trop pour elle.

Le peu d'energon qu'elle prenait l'affaiblisse et ça inquiètaient ses fils, heureusement Starscream qui a remarqué ça a décidait de l'inviter à manger avec elle.

Dans la salle à manger plusieurs decepticons regarde surprit de voir Goldenwitch avec Starscream entrain de boire de l'energon.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de ces crétins qui nous regardent ! Dit Starscream en soupirant. Sinon que pense tu de notre seigneur Megatron ?

\- Il a l'air d'être un bon leader, mais quelque chose m'intrigue avec lui ! Ne croit pas que je dit ça parce que j'ai remarqué que tu ne l'apprécier pas trop. Répond Goldenwitch en rigolant

\- Oui, il est bon, mais pas assez ! Si jamais notre seigneur Megatron venait par malheur de nous quitter et que je devient le roi des Decepticons, tu voudras bien devenir ma reine ? Demande t-il d'un air intéressé

\- Comment dire non à un tel roi ? Répondit-elle en rigolant de manière séductrice. Mais je ne pourrais pas vous donner de sparkling futur roi !

Même si la dernière phrase de Goldenwitch intrigue Starscream, il rigole comme même.

\- Je t'aime bien ! Tu est une opportuniste comme moi ça ce voit. Un conseil fait attention à Megatron, il aime pas trop les opportunistes, fait comme si tu lui était entièrement fidèle et si ta besoin de conseil n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

\- Hé ben je suis chanceuse de t'avoir croisé la première fois que je suis venus ici et je suivrais bien t'es conseil futur roi ! Dit-elle en lui fessant un clin d'œil

Starscream lui répond par un rire sympathique. Pendant le reste de la journée les vehicons se sont mis étrangement à mieux parler à Goldenwitch, le temps passé avec Starscream n'est pas passé inaperçus et ils veulent sans doute éviter les représailles du seeker.

Knockout qui a appréciait la sincérité de Goldenwitch lui aussi lui donner quelque coup de pouce quand elle avait besoin de quelque chose, comme des cubes d'energon vitaminée pour elle.

Megatron semblait la regarder étrangement depuis quelque temps et elle pensait que c'était du au fait qu'il a remarqué qu'elle était une opportuniste, elle décide donc de suivre le conseil de Starscream, se méfier de lui et lui faire croire qu'elle est entièrement dévoué à lui. En revanche Shockwave fessait profil bas et elle aimait pas ça.

Un jours en allant voir Knockout, par ordre de Megatron, elle vit qu'il était avec un très grand merch bleu aux optiques jaune.

\- Tien te voilà Goldenwitch ! Dit Knockout en la saluant. Je te présente Breakdown un vielle ami qui reviens du champ de bataille.

\- Salutation ! Knockout ma parler de toi, tu sais il en faut beaucoup pour qu'il apprécie quelqu'un ! Dit Breakdown en rigolant

\- Hé je suis pas si compliqué que ça ! Réplique Knockout en boudant

\- Oui surtout quand ont sais que je suis quasiment un de t'es rares amies ! Dit-il en rigolant. Mais bon je suis là pour t'aider à récolter plus d'energon dans la mine, des Autobots ont était repéré dans le coin, donc il te faut un garde du corps.

\- C'est gentil, mais je sais me défendre ! Même si je suis contente de te rencontrer. Répond Goldenwitch

\- Oui, mais c'est un ordre de Megatron ! Dit Breakdown

Goldenwitch du accepter de se faire accompagner par Breakdown en plus aujourd'hui, même si ça lui plaisait pas que Megatron la prenne pour une fembots sans défense.

* * *

Dans la mine le travail ce déroulait sans encombre et Goldenwitch commence à apprécier Breakdown, parce que même si il est surtout là pour protéger la marchandise il aidait, elle et les deux vehicons, dans le travail d'extraction d'energon.

Tout d'un coup des merchs tirent sur eux, en voyant ça Breakdown attrape Goldenwitch et les deux vehicons pour les mettre en sécurité derrière un wagon remplis d'energon.

\- Donner nous l'energon sale Decepticons et ont vous laissera peut être en vie ! Hurle un des merch inconnu

\- Ce sont des Autobots ? Demande Goldenwitch encore surprise par ce qui ce passe

\- Non ! J'ai vue aucun insigne sur eux, à mon avis ce sont des neutres violent qui veulent nous voler notre energon. Explique Breakdown. Goldenwitch tu va me couvrir avec vous les vehicons en tirant sur l'ennemi pour que je puisse m'approcher d'eux et ne bouger pas d'ici.

Les deux vehicons acquiescent tandis que Goldenwitch voulait protester, mais Breakdown avait déjà quitter la cachette pour se rapprocher de l'ennemi. Elle du faire comme le deux Vehicons, tirer sur les merchs neutre pour qu'ils ne prêtent pas attention à Breakdown, même si ils étaient trop éloigné d'eux pour viser juste.

En se rapprochant des merchs neutres Breakdown allait attaquer, mais l'un des merchs qu'était caché à l'entrée de la mine la vue et lui a tiré dans sa jambe, ce qui lui fit crier de douleur et l'immobilisa. Les autres merchs neutre entendent Breakdown allaient le tuer.

\- Non Breakdown ! Cria Goldenwitch voyant ça

Elle sortit de sa cachette en courant vers lui.

\- Goldenwitch reste à couvert ! Hurla Breakdown en voyant Golden qui venait à sa rescousse

Mais les merchs neutre voyant Goldenwitch arriver lui tire dessus, celle-ci s'arrête dans son hélant touché par un tire sur son épaule gauche et voit en fasse d'elle les merchs neutre qui s'apprête à retirer sur elle et la tuer. Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas mourir, car ils l'attendent !

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre 5 ! A la base il devait y avoir plus de chose dans ce chapitre, mais ça aurait fait trop long ^^; donc ça me rajoute un chapitre en plus à écrire.

Sinon merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus. Faite le moi savoir en commentaire.


	7. Chapitre 6: Avoir le choix

Chapitre 6 : Avoir le choix.

Les merchs neutres, qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de la mine, s'apprêtaient à retirer sur Goldenwitch qui était blessé à l'épaule gauche. Les vehicons qu'étaient toujours caché hésitaient à intervenir et Breakdown ne pouvait pas venir la sauver à cause de sa jambe blessé.

Goldenwitch devait agir et vite, elle ne devait pas mourir pour retrouver ses fils, mais que peut-elle faire ? Une solution lui vient à l'esprit, même si elle voulait pas trop l'utiliser c'était son dernier espoir en cas de situation critique !

Les neutres allaient tirer, mais tout d'un coup leurs armes à feu se sont envolé brusquement de leurs mains et pendant qu'ils étaient encore sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer, Goldenwitch court et saute assez haut pour donner un coup de pied en pleine face à un des merchs neutres et en frappe d'autre malgré la douleur à son épaule. Les vehicons profitaient du retournement de situation pour sortir de leur cachette et porter secours à Breakdown toute en tirant sur les neutres. Ils arrivèrent à en blesser quelque un.

Les merchs neutres voyant que, malgré leur surnombre, ils étaient désarmé et perdaient la bataille, s'enfuirent en essayant d'emmener le plus de blesser avec eux. Quand le calme revient dans la mine, Goldenwitch s'évanouit tout d'un coup provoquant l'inquiétude à Breakdown qui va la voir avec l'aide des deux vehicons.

* * *

Goldenwitch se réveille doucement dans un lieux sinistre qui lui est pourtant bien familier, devant elle se tient la silhouette d'un merch qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Bloodcron ! Dit-elle en se levant doucement

\- Ça fessait un petit moment ma fille ! Répondit Bloodcron en aident Goldenwitch à se lever

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Qu'est ce que tu me veut encore ? Demande t-elle encore un peu énerver contre lui

\- Mes frères ne savent pas que t'es là ! C'est moi qui t'es emmené ici après que tu te soit évanouie en utilisant toute la puissance de ton pouvoir de télékinésie. Tu a étais très impressionnante d'allier !

\- Ne change pas de sujet veut tu ! Pourquoi ma tu amené ici ?

\- Je voulais te parler ! Te dire que je suis tout aussi triste que toi pour le sparkling que ta perdus, mais même si tu ne peut plus en avoir, ça ne veut pas dire que t'es devenus inutile à mes optiques ! Tu reste ma fille.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser ! Est ce que tu a eu d'autre sparkling avant moi ?

\- Oui j'en est eu d'autre ! Répondit-il en soupirant. Comme mes autres frères.

\- J'en était sur ! Dit-elle en colère. Je ne suis pas unique, tu peut demander à mes autres demi frère où sœur, ainsi qu'à mes cousines de vous faire un sparkling pour l'Unicron, mais pourtant tu veut garder le contacte avec moi et je sais pourquoi ! Tu veut mes deux fils adoptifs, car ce sont des predacons, c'est ça ?

\- Écoute Goldenwitch ! Répondit-il en haussant un peu le ton. Même si les deux predacons que ta adopté sont intéressant pour notre cause, tu reste toi aussi un élément essentiel, car tu a en toi l'energon de l'Unicron ! Tout les descendent de l'Unicron sont utile à notre cause contre les primes, peut importe leurs faiblesses !

Goldenwitch resta un petit moment pensif sans savoir quoi dire et Bloodcron la regardait d'un air neutre qui fait qu'ont ne savait pas trop à quoi il pensait.

\- Je l'avoue au début, je t'es pas tout dit. Dit Bloodcron d'un air assez triste. Mais te révéler tout d'un coup t'aurais fait peur et ta motivation pour notre cause au début était si agréable à voir. Si j'avais su ce qui arriverais j'aurais tout fait pour empêcher cette accident. Croit moi !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veut bien te croire ! Répond Goldenwitch. Mais je ne veut pas que mes deux predacons adoptifs soit mêlé à toute cette histoire !

\- Ça je peut rien te promettre ! Répondit-il d'un air neutre. Car tu pourras pas toujours leurs cacher la vérité.

\- Tant que je peut, je les protégeraient de mes origines ! Dit-elle d'un air déterminé

\- Comme tu veut. Tu ferais mieux de te réveiller avant que les merchs qui t'accompagne croît que t'es en état de stase.

Goldenwitch accise de la tête avant de faire un câlin à son père et de partir en disparaissant dans l'ombre de ce lieux. Bloodcron, qui était maintenant seul, resta un moment pensif, quand tout d'un coup une mains attrape son épaule gauche le fessant sursauter de peur, mais en se retournant il soupirait de soulagement en voyant son grand frère.

\- Ulcron, tu ma fait peur idiot ! Râle Bloodcron

\- Tu croyais vraiment me cacher ton rendez-vous secret avec ta fille ? Répondit Ulcron d'un air sérieux

\- Pas vraiment ! Mais un peu d'intimité ne serai pas de refus. Dit-il en soupirant. Après j'ai peur que sa confiance envers nous à diminué.

\- En effet j'ai vue ça, mais elle est encore fidèle à notre cause. Il faudrait déclencher un événement où ont pourraient lui montrer qu'elle peut compter sur nous.

\- Si ta une idée j'espère qu'elle ne mettra pas sa vie en danger !

\- Ne t'en fait pas ! Tu sais comment je suis, pour le moment reste patient et je te dirais quand ont passera à l'action. Comme tu lui a dit, « Tout les descendent de l'Unicron sont utile à notre cause contre les primes, peut importe leurs faiblesses ! ».

* * *

Goldenwitch se réveillait lentement dans la mine d'energon. Elle était en positon assise contre le mur de la mine, Breakdown veillait sur elle, à genoux, à ses côtés, il y avait aussi 5 merchs neutres, qui n'ont pas pu se sauver, attachés et surveiller par les deux vehicons.

Quand Breakdown la vit se réveiller, il soupirait de soulagement en lui fessant signe de ne pas se lever.

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous Goldenwitch ! Tu va bien ? Demande Breakdown

\- Oui et toi avec ta jambes ? Demande t-elle soulagé de voir qu'il va bien

\- Ça va ! Grâce aux soin de base que Knockout ma apprit. Dit-il en rigolant. J'ai appelé des renforts pour venir nous chercher, mais toi que t'es t-il arrivait ? Tu t'es évanouie et rentré en état de stase d'un coup !

\- Heu... Une crise d'angoisse sans doute ! Avec tout ces événements j'ai eu peur pour toi.

Breakdown la regardait pas très convaincue, Goldenwitch se doutait que cette excuse n'était pas très crédible, surtout que les merchs neutres ont étaient désarmé d'un coup. Elle décide de se lever lentement, malgré que Breakdown aurait préféré qu'elle reste assise et regarde les prisonniers.

\- Que va t-il arrivait à ces neutres ? Demande t-elle

\- Ont va essayer de les enrôler à la cause Decepticons, mais si ils refusent soit ont les tueras ou ils servirons de monnaie d'échange contre d'autre neutre ou les Autobots. Dit-il en se levant lui aussi tant bien que mal

Goldenwitch eu un pincement au spark, même si ils ont voulut la tuer, ils étaient des neutres un peu comme elle et ils ont fait ça pour survivre. Tout ça lui rappelait quand elle était youngling. Elle décide de s'approcher des merchs neutres qui la regardaient avec méfiance et inquiétude.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète les neutres ? Demande Goldenwitch d'un air neutre

\- Je voit pas en quoi ont peut vous intéressez ! Dit un grand merch vert que Golden avait frappé

\- Après ça dépend de vous si vous voulez mourir !

En entendent cela les neutres sursautèrent de peur, les vehicons et Breakdown regardèrent Goldenwitch intrigué.

\- C'est vrais il faut ce rendre à l'évidence. Dit Goldenwitch. Les Decepticons sont entrain de gagner pour créer une nouvelle ère sur Cybertron, tandis que les Autobots tente de survivre juste pour conserver leurs anciennes traditions et lois.

\- En détruisant tout sur leur passage !? Crie le neutre de colère. Voila pourquoi ont est des neutres, parce que les Autobots ont des valeurs pas sur et les Decepticons eux sont des destructeur et tueur !

\- Oui, mais citer moi une seul guerre propre ! Si les Autobots n'avaient pas résisté il n'y aurait pas eu tout ce massacre. En plus si vous rejoignez les Decepticons vous aurez tout l'energon et la puissance que vous voulez. Ils laissent une chance à tout le monde de les rejoindre, en quoi c'est cruel ça ?

Les merchs neutres se regardèrent l'air pensif, sauf le grand merch vert qui c'est énervé contre Goldenwitch et qui continue à mal la regarder. Celle-ci préfère ne pas y prêter attention, de toute façon les renforts Decepticons étaient arrivé et elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les aider, maintenant c'est à eux de choisir leur destin.

* * *

De retour à la base Decepticon, Knockout était entrain de râler sur Breakdown toute en soignant sa jambe, pendant que les deux vehicons attendirent leur tour pour être soigné et Goldenwitch regardait la scène en rigolant à voix basse, assise sur une couchette, après s'être fait examiner. Starscream rentre dans l'infirmerie l'air assez satisfait.

\- Goldenwitch ! Vient avec moi, le seigneur Megatron veut te voir. Dit-il

Goldenwitch le suis intrigué par ce que Megatron lui voulait. En rentrant dans la salle du trône elle vit Megatron, toujours assis sur son trône et un bien étrange merch qui se tenait à sa droite. Il était de même taille que Starscream, mais à l'allure plus fine, les bras et doigt très long, une armure violet foncée et une visière qui cache entièrement son visage.

L'apparence de ce merch fessait frissonner Goldenwitch, mais elle tentât de pas le montrer face à Megatron et se prosterna avec élégance.

\- Vous vouliez me voir mon seigneur ! Dit Goldenwitch

\- Oui ! Soundwave ma fait un rapport très intriguant sur ta dernière mission. Dit Megatron en montrant le merch violet foncé

Goldenwitch regarda Soundwave très intrigué, si il avait fait un rapport sur sa dernière mission ça voulais dire qu'il la observé ! Elle se demandait si il l'avait déjà observé pendant ses autres missions ?

\- Non seulement tu a réussis à sauver une cargaison d'energon frais, un de mes meilleurs guerriers et fait gagner 3 nouveaux soldats pour la cause Decepticons. Dit Megatron satisfait. Peu de mercenaire m'ont rapporté autant.

Elle fut soulagé que sa technique de persuasion avait marché sur 3 merch neutres et fier des compliments que Megatron lui disait.

\- Donc vous m'avez observé depuis ma première mission ? Demande Goldenwitch un peu vexé par le manque de confiance

\- Oui ! Dit Megatron comme si c'était naturelle. J'accorde ma confiance à très peu de merch, voila pourquoi je demande à Soundwave d'observer chaque Decepticons vivant dans cette base. Donc je te rassure t'es pas la seul à être concerné, je lui est juste demandé d'envoyer un de ses cassecticons pour être sur que tu ne pose pas de problème et nous vole rien.

Goldenwitch ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça, certes ça la chaîne de savoir qu'elle était observé, mais c'est naturelle pour un chef de guerre qui a plein d'ennemi. Soundwave lui semblé vraiment étrange, il restait la sans rien dire et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, en plus avec le casque qui cache son visage ont ne savaient pas à quoi il pensait ce qui mettait Golden mal à l'aise face à lui.

\- Starscream, Soundwave laissez nous un petit moment seul ! Dit Megatron

Soundwave s'en va directement, Starscream le suis après avoir fait un regard intrigué à Megatron, laissant Goldenwitch seul avec le seigneur de guerre qui la regarde d'un air intéressé et se lève pour s'approcher d'elle les mains derrière son dos.

\- Je sais qui tu est vraiment, descendante de l'Unicron ! Dit Megatron

\- Que... Comment le saviez vous ? Demande Goldenwitch très surprise

\- J'ai mes secrets ! Répondit-il en rigolant. Ton spark ainsi que ton pouvoir ta trahis, alors un conseil soit plus discrète à l'avenir, tout les descendants de l'Unicron ne sont pas pour sa cause. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler. T'es capacités à manipuler les merchs comme Starscream ou les neutres sont intéressant, mais doivent être amélioré et ton pouvoir ont voit que tu l'utilise pas souvent. Tu a de grande capacité, mais tu l'exploite pas assez, donc que dirai tu de ne plus être mercenaire, mais une Decepticon !

Goldenwitch regardait Megatron encore plus surprise et hésite à quoi répondre, certes être une decepticon pourrais lui rapporter beaucoup plus de crédit et d'energon, mais elle devra être fidèle à leurs causes jusqu'à la fin et si elle doit vivre dans cette base, ses deux predacons seraient en danger avec Shockwave.

\- Puis-je avoir du temps pour réfléchir à votre offre ? Demande t-elle

\- Non ! Je veut une réponse maintenant ! Dit-il impatient

Elle réfléchit encore un peu, mais la panique ainsi que le regard de Megatron qu'est devenus plus sérieux embrouillaient sont esprit, si elle dit non elle sait qu'elle repartira pas en seul morceau ou Megatron ne voudrait plus lui donner de travail. Il ne lui rester plus qu'une réponse, elle avait pas le choix, mais il fallait qu'elle joue bien pour protéger ses fils.

\- D'accord, j'accepte votre offre et devenir une decepticon ! Mais à une condition, qu'ont me laisse vivre dans mon vaisseau et pas dans la base. Dit-elle finalement

\- D'accord ta condition est accepté et tu a fait le bon choix. Dit Megatron qui sourit satisfait

Goldenwitch attendait que Megatron l'autorise à partir, mais celui-ci appelle Soundwave, qui avait un tison avec l'emblème Decepticon au bout dans ses mains, arrive avec Starscream qui lui aussi est souriant. Il donne à Megatron le tison qui continue à regarder Godenwitch l'air satisfait de lui.

\- Goldenwitch jure tu d'être fidèle à la cause Decepticon ? Dit Megatron

Starscream fait signe, derrière Megatron et Soundwave, à Goldenwitch de s'agenouiller voyant qu'elle était un peu perdus par ce qu'il ce passait, celle-ci s'agenouille quand elle aperçut son signe.

\- Oui je le jure ! Dit-elle

\- Alors te voilà Decepticon à part entière, bienvenus dans mon armé ! Dit Megatron

D'un coup il touche l'épaule gauche de Goldenwitch avec le tison, lui provoquant une grande douleur qui la fait hurler, perdre l'équilibre et tombe sur le dos. Quand la douleur ce calme elle regardait son épaule gauche où un petit insigne decepticon, violet, se voyait bien et elle se relève tant bien que mal.

\- Bien maintenant tu peu t'en aller Goldenwitch, tu viendras me voir demain pour ta nouvelle mission et soit à l'heure ! Dit Megatron avant de partir lui aussi avec Soundwave

Starscream aide Goldenwitch à aller dans la salle de repos de la base et lui servir un cube d'energon.

\- Je suis content que tu sois devenus une Decepticons. Je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre. Dit Starscream joyeux

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne vit pas dans la base ! J'ai décidé de continuer à vivre dans mon vaisseau. Répondit Goldenwitch fatigué

\- Quoi !? Pourquoi ? Vivre dans cette base et plus sécurisant que dans ton vaisseau, même si Soundwave observe tout nos mouvement. Dit-il surprit

\- Oui, mais j'ai mes raison personnelles.

Après avoir discuter un peu avec Starscream, elle s'en va pour rejoindre son vaisseau en fessant toujours attention à ce que personne ne la suis. En rentrant dans son vaisseau elle sourait en voyant ses deux predacons adoptifs venir lui faire un gros câlin.

\- Maman, c'est quoi ce symbole sur ton épaule ? Demande Metra un peu inquiet

\- J'aime pas ce symbole ! Dit Hunter d'un air dégoûté

\- C'est mon nouvel employeur qui veut que je porte ça, mais vous en faites pas ça va nous aider à gagner plus d'energon. Répond Goldenwitch pour les rassurer

Hunter et Metra lançaient toujours un regard inquiet à leurs mère.

\- Et si ont allait dans l'endroit sympas que je vous est promis d'emmener ? Je sais qu'ont auraient déjà du y aller, mais le travail ma retenus. Dit-elle

\- Ho oui ! Ho oui ! Répondirent Hunter et Metra en cœur

Goldenwitch fit décoller son vaisseau et le met en mode espion pour pas se faire repéré par les Autobots.

* * *

Quelques seconde plus tard, le vaisseau de Goldenwitch atterrit sur les ruines d'une maison, qui offrait un terrain plat idéale pour l'atterrissage, elle sort avec Hunter et Metra en cachant leurs optiques avec ses mains et leurs dévoile un terrain de jeux pour youngling qui était encore intacte. En voyant cela Hunter et Metra sautillèrent de joie en allant jouer, Goldenwitch resta pas très loin d'eux toute en restant sur ses gardes pour éviter les mauvaises visite.

\- Maman tu viens jouer avec nous ? Demande Metra en lui fessant les yeux doux

Les optiques de Metra étaient tellement mignons qu'elle ne pu refuser et va faire de la balançoire avec Metra sur ses genoux et Hunter qui s'accrochait sur son dos. Elle fut surprit de voir que Hunter et Metra n'avaient pas peur quand elle se balançait de plus en plus haut, au contraire ils rigolaient, beaucoup de youngling, à part les seeker, n'aiment pas ça habituellement, c'est sans doute parce que ce sont des predacons.

Elle aurait aimé que cette instant de joie avec ses fils dure éternellement, elle oubliait tout ses soucis et sa fatigue s'était envolé. Mais un bruit de moteur qui roule ce fit entendre au loin, fessant arrêter Goldenwitch d'un coup et surprit les deux petit predacons.

\- Hunter, Metra, retourner vite dans le vaisseau ! Dit Goldenwitch paniqué

Hunter et Metra obéissaient immédiatement à Golden et fonce vers le vaisseau avec elle, mais un grand camion rouge et bleu apparaît à côté du vaisseau et se transforme en mode bipède. Goldenwitch reconnus immédiatement Optimus Prime et son inquiétude s'agrandit encore plus, car il avait vue ses deux predacons et le symbole Decepticons sur son épaule. Elle s'en voulait à mort, car il allait lui retirer ses fils et l'envoyer en prison, elle aurait du faire plus attention se dit-elle. Hunter et Metra étaient retourner près de Goldenwitch inquiet en voyant Optimus qui les regardaient intrigué et lance un regard dessus à Golden.

\- Tu est devenus une Decepticon à ce que je voit ! Qui sont ces deux predacons ? J'espère que tu les à pas enlevé ! Demande Optimus sérieux

\- Elle nous à pas enlevé, elle nous à sauvé ! Dit Hunter colérique en montrant ses dent pour paraître féroce

\- Oui et c'est notre maman ! Réplique Metra les optiques triste et inquiet toute en s'accrochant à la jambe droite de Goldenwitch

Optimus les regardèrent surpris par leurs réponses.

\- Ses predacons sont mes fils adoptifs ! Dit Goldenwitch d'un air sérieux. Je les aient sauvé de Shockwave et eux ils m'ont sauvé en retour de mon désespoir, alors si jamais tu ose essayer de me les prendre je ferais tout pour les récupérer, même si je dois mourir !

Après quelque minute de silence Optimus recule un peu du vaisseau.

\- À la base j'étais venue en patrouille. Dit-il d'un air compréhensif. Ne t'en fais pas je vois que t'es fils sont sincère envers toi ! Je ne ferais rien contre eux, par contre j'aimerais discuter un peu avec toi.

Hunter et Metra hésitèrent à rentrer dans le vaisseau et laisser leur mère seul face au Prime, mais Goldenwitch leur fit signe d'y aller avec un sourire réconfortant. Finalement ils vont à l'intérieur du vaisseau mais sans lâcher du regard Optimus, Hunter émet même un grognement quand il passe devant lui ce qui le fit un peu sursauté et quand Goldenwitch les voient rentrer en sécurité, elle s'approchait du Prime.

\- Pourquoi est-tu devenus une Decepticon Golden ? Demande Optimus lui lançant un regard dessus

\- Pour commencer je m'appelle Goldenwitch maintenant et pour répondre à ta question je n'avais pas trop le choix ! Répondit-elle un peu agacé par sa présence

\- Comment ça pas le choix ?

\- Megatron voulait une réponse rapide et devenir decepticon me permettra d'avoir plus de crédit et d'energon pour mes fils. Pour le moment le bonheur de mes fils est prioritaire et je ne veut pas commettre la même erreur qu'avec mon sparkling perdus. Un pointe de tristesse ce fessait entendre dans sa voix

\- C'est compréhensible, mais sache quand fessant ça tu rentre dans le plan de Megatron ! Si lui aussi sait que t'es une descendante de l'unicron, il est normale qu'il te veut sous sa coupe, de ce que je sais il essaye réunir tout les descendants de l'unicron qui existe.

\- Si je suis une si grande menace pour vous, pourquoi tu m'élimine pas tout de suite ? Déjà que ta réussi à sauver Cybertron en tuant mon sparkling ! Répliqua t-elle sèchement

\- Tu le sais très bien que c'était pas mon attention ! Répondit-il en soupirant. Et si je te tue pas c'est parce que, même si tu est une descendante de l'Unicron, ça ne veut pas dire que t'es obligés d'être comme lui ! Ont à toujours le choix sur nos décision, même si des fois ont semble pas avoir d'autre alternative il faut toujours écouter son spark.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais cette règle ne s'applique pas pour tout le monde ! Dit-elle pas convaincue

\- Si c'est juste que tu à peur ! Peur de prendre les mauvaises décision, moi aussi je connais ça, mais il faut savoir prendre des risques pour le bien des autres et de sois-même. N'ai pas peur de Megatron et c'est lui qui te craindra !

Sur ces mots Goldenwitch fit un petit salue de la mains à Optimus avant de rejoindre son vaisseau et le faire décoller pour partir. Elle vit en pilotant son vaisseau d'autres Autobots qui rejoignaient Optimus, étaient-ils là depuis le début ? Si oui ça veut dire qu'Optimus leur a demandait de ne pas intervenir ? Goldenwitch ne savait plus trop à qui elle devait faire confiance, Optimus semblait sincère, mais elle ne pouvait lui pardonner son sparkling perdus.

Après avoir fait atterrit le vaisseau à son emplacement habituelle, elle resta un moment seul dans la cabine de pilotage pour réfléchir, mais Hunter et Metra étaient venus la rejoindre en posant leurs tête sur ses jambes avec des regards trop mignon.

\- Dit maman, ont pourras y retourner un jour au petit parc à jeux ? Demande Hunter

\- S'il te plaît ! Dit Metra avec une mine de chien battue

\- Mais bien sur que oui ont y retournera ! Répondit-elle en rigolant. Mais pour le moment allons manger.

Hunter et Metra étaient partie tout joyeux et Goldenwitch les rejoint l'air toujours pensive. Il est vrais qu'elle aurait préférer rester une mercenaire au lieux de devenir un decepticon, mais maintenant que son choix était fait peut-elle revenir dessus ? Les paroles d'Optimus tournaient boucle dans sa tête. À t-elle vraiment le droit de choisir ce qu'elle voudrait être et faire ?

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre 6 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez à me le dire en commentaire, je sais que j'ai encore des progrès à faire niveau orthographe ^^; mais je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer. Et merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Chapitre 7: Retournement de situation

Chapitre 7 : Retournement de situation.

Le lendemain Goldenwitch était partit assez tôt pour recevoir un nouveau travail de la part de Megatron, maintenant qu'elle était devenue une Decepticon, elle allait recevoir son nouvel équipement avant d'avoir sa mission. En rentrant dans l'armurerie de la base elle retrouve, avec surprise, Swindle qui déposait des caisses d'armes et lui a lançait un regard tout aussi surprit et amicale quand il la vue.

\- Ça alors Goldenwitch ! Je suis content de te revoir. Dit-il en souriant

\- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle amicalement

\- Tu est devenus une Decepticon alors ?

\- Oui, comme toi à ce que je voit ! Dit-elle en voyant le symbole Decepticon sur lui

\- Pas vraiment, c'est plus une question de sécurité vue comment les Decepticons ont l'avantage sur la guerre.

\- Oui ta pas tord. Dit-elle en soupirant. Sinon je suis venus chercher mon nouvel équipement.

\- Ha c'est toi la fembot qu'ont ma dit d'équiper pour sa nouvelle mission ! T'inquiète j'ai ton équipement testé et approuvé par moi !

Swindle donne à Goldenwitch deux blaster pas très puissant, mais rapide et précis et deux dagues. C'est un équipement de bonne qualité, mais elle se demandait qu'elle mission aller lui confier Megatron. Après avoir donner à Goldenwitch son équipement, Swindle lui lance un regard inquiet.

\- Tu devras faire attention si ta mission concerne les Autobots, il paraît qu'ils ont des predacons comme alliés et des mech très prometteur dans la garde d'élite !

\- À ce point ? Demande t-elle un peut sceptique car elle s'intéressait pas trop à eux

\- Oui, j'ai entendus parler d'un certains Arcade qui semble vraiment doué. Et tu sais que je t'apprécie bien, donc s'il te plaît soit prudente ! Ce serais dommage de perdre une aussi bonne cliente ! Dit-il en rigolant

\- Toi alors ! Rigole Goldenwitch. Compte bien sur moi pour rester une cliente fidèle et d'allier je vais pas tarder à te réclamer un vaisseau plus grand.

\- Vraiment ! Tu t'es trouvé un compagnon ? Demande t-il timidement

\- Non ! Rigola t-elle. Disons que j'ai adopté les deux petit predacons que tu ma vendus. Bon je dois te laisser avant que Megatron s'impatiente.

Goldenwitch a quitté la pièce en laissant Swindle surprit et se dirige vers la salle du trône.

* * *

À la grande surprise de Goldenwitch, Megatron n'était pas présent aujourd'hui, un vehicon lui a dit qu'il était partit en mission et c'est lui qui lui donnerait sa mission.

\- Donc ta mission sera de récupérer un datapad contenant des informations importante, sur les futur stratégie de combat des Autobots, qu'un de nos espions à récupéré ! Dit le vehicon. Comme il doit conserver sa couverture, tu récupérera le datapad au lieu du rendez-vous où il l'aura caché.

\- D'accord et c'est où qu'il aura caché le datapad ? Demande Goldenwitch

\- Ça ce sera à toi de trouver où il la caché ! C'est pour éviter que quelqu'un, qui aurait entendus ce message, récupère le datapad avant nous. Le lieu du rendez-vous ce trouve dans un entrepôt abandonné au centre ville de Iacon.

\- Super une chasse au trésor ! Dit-elle en soupirant. Aurais-je l'honneur de rencontrer cet espion un jour ?

\- Peut être ! Tout dépendra de l'issue de cette guerre. Bon des questions avant d'y aller ?

\- Non ça va aller ! A plus tard avec le datapad.

* * *

En sortant de la base Decepticon, Goldenwitch décida de faire un rapide détour vers son vaisseau pour voir Hunter et Metra, qu'elle avait laissé avec leur petit déjeuné pendant qu'ils dormaient, car elle osait pas les réveiller.

Dans son vaisseau elle retrouve ses fils adoptifs dans leur chambre entrain de boire leur cube d'energon pour le petit déjeuné, ceux-ci en la voyant sautèrent du lit pour lui faire un gros câlin.

\- Ta déjà finis ta mission maman ? Demande Hunter agréablement surprit

\- Tu va pouvoir jouer avec nous ? Demande Metra avec un immense sourire

\- Non hélas. Répondit Goldenwitch un peu déçus. J'ai juste profité du temps que j'avais pour voir si vous alliez bien, comme j'ai du partir plus tôt ce matin.

Hunter et Metra lui firent un regard dessus trop mignon.

\- Ont peut pas venir avec toi maman ? Demande Hunter

\- Non pas question ! Dit-elle surprit par la question. C'est dangereux et vous êtes trop jeune.

\- Mais ont s'ennuie dans ce petit vaisseau ! Dit Metra en pleurnichant

\- Oui j'en doute pas ! Mais je vous promet d'acheter un vaisseau beaucoup plus grand quand j'aurai gagné assez de crédit. Dit-elle en les réconfortant

Même si cette réponse fit sourire Hunter et Metra, Goldenwitch voyait bien dans leurs regard qu'ils étaient toujours dessus. Elle savais qu'un jour Hunter et Metra devraient apprendre à se défendre, mais ça lui rappelait qu'ils étaient des predacons et se demandait si elle arriverait à bien les éduquer ? Car c'était une fembot et elle savait pas grand chose sur les predacons.

Elle préféra ne pas y penser pour le moment et profiter de l'instant présent avec Hunter et Metra. Après quelques minutes de câlin elle embrassa une dernière fois, sur le front, Hunter et Metra avant de partir. Ses fils la suivirent vers l'entrer du vaisseau pour lui faire un dernier au revoir.

\- Maman c'est quoi ça ? Demande Metra inquiet en pointant vers un bâtiment en ruine devant le vaisseau

Quand Goldenwitch regarde vers le bâtiment que Metra a indiqué, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que des ruines.

\- Il n'y a rien Metra. Dit Goldenwitch pour le rassurer

\- Mais j'ai vue une drôle de lumière rouge ! Dit Metra toujours inquiet

\- Ta du rêver ! Lui répondit Hunter en le taquinant

\- Non c'est pas vrais ! Je suis sur d'avoir vue quelque chose. Réplique Metra en boudant

Goldenwitch décida d'explorer vite fait la zone, mais elle n'a rien trouvé. Comme elle devait être partit faire ça mission depuis un petit moment elle a décidait de rappeler à Hunter et Metra de n'ouvrir à personne d'autre qu'elle avant de partir.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son spark lui disait de rester avec eux, mais elle devait faire ça mission pour récupérer des crédits et conserver son travail.

* * *

Dans la ville de Iacon, Goldenwitch avançait prudemment dans les ruelles de la ville ruinée par la guerre et se cachait pour éviter les patrouilles Autobots. Finalement elle a réussit atteindre l'entrepôt abandonné ou elle devait trouver le datapad.

L'intérieur de l'entrepôt était très grande, 3 fois la salle à manger de la base Decepticon, il n'y avait qu'une seul pièce remplit d'une montagne de bazar fait à partir de toute sorte d'objet, les murs étaient rouillé et très abîmé par des troues fait par des tirs de bataille comme le toit.

Au moins elle était sur que des neutres voudraient pas utiliser cette endroit comme base temporaire, mais avec cette grande pile de bazar Goldenwitch se demandait par où elle devrait commencer ses recherches ?

Après un profond soupire elle réfléchit à où elle cacherait un datapad contenant des informations importante pour une guerre et que seul un allié pourrait trouver, car si elle décide de fouiller l'entrepôt en entier ça lui prendrait des jours et elle voulait rentrer voir ses fils le plus tôt possible.

Toute en fouillant l'entrepôt, Goldenwitch remarqua, dans le tas de bazar, une petite boîte où il y avait un minuscule symbole Decepticon et qu'elle vit grâce à une loupe qu'est tombé devant. Elle c'est empressé d'ouvrir la boîte, mais à sa grande déception il n'y avait qu'une clé.

\- Stupide chasse au trésor ! Râla t-elle

Alors qu'elle allait balancer la boîte, elle tilta à « chasse au trésor ! », si l'espion qui a caché le datapad était intelligent, il l'aurait caché dans une boîte ou meuble fermé à clé pour éviter que n'importe qui tombe sur le datapad.

Goldenwitch prit la clé et la loupe, pour rechercher des boîtes où meuble fermé avec un symbole Decepticon. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle a trouvait un datapad dans un vieux meuble fermé où il n'y avait pas vraiment de symbole Decepticon, pourtant, après avoir vérifié, c'était bien le datapad qu'elle était venus chercher ce qui la soulagea.

\- Hé ben, contente de voir que tu reste doué, malgré le fait tu dépasse pas encore ton maître ! Dit derrière Goldenwitch une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien

\- Lockdown ! Dit-elle énervé de le voir. Si tu vient pour me capturer pour les Autobots, sache que cette fois-ci je me laisserai pas avoir aussi facilement !

\- J'espère bien ! J'aime les défis. Dit-il en rigolant

Lockdown allait tirer sur Goldenwitch, mais elle esquiva, juste à temps, le tire en sautant en avant pour se cacher derrière le tas de bazar et en fessant attention à ne pas perdre le datapad. Cette fois-ci, même si ces fils l'attendaient, elle ne voulait pas fuir face à Lockdown, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle sait être forte !

Elle a attendu qu'il s'approche suffisamment prêt pour sortir de sa cachette en sautant assez haut pour lui donner un coup de pied en plein sur son visage, mais Lockdown avait vue le coup venir et là parer facilement en attrapent sa cheville et lui fessant un vilain sourire.

Goldenwitch n'aimait pas ce sourire, car ça signifier souvent qu'il avait gagné. Lockdown tira sur la cheville pour la balancer dans le tas de bazar. Cette première défaite rendait Goldenwitch frustrée et c'est relevé toute en sortant ses deux dagues pour attaquer le chasseur de prime, celui-ci continua à parer facilement ses coups avec son crochet qui remplaçait sa main droite.

Après plusieurs échange de coup de métal, Lockdown a renvoyait Goldenwitch sur le tas de bazar en la frappent de plein fouet sur le ventre, ce coup lui fit comprendre que Lockdown était vraiment plus fort qu'elle et si elle voulait avoir une chance de le vaincre, elle devrait se montrer plus malin que lui.

Goldenwitch se souvient que l'une des premières règle de Lockdown, c'est d'utiliser son environnement à son avantage, mais le seul truc qui peut lui être utile c'était le tas de bazar. Elle pourrait utiliser son pouvoir, mais Lockdown connaissait son secret et elle n'était pas encore assez puissante pour déplacer une immense pile d'objet. Il y a bien une solution pour faire tomber cette pîle de bazar, mais c'était risqué et elle devait prier l'Unicron pour que sa tombe dans la bonne direction.

Elle retourna plusieurs fois à l'assaut contre Lockdown, qui la renvoya à chaque fois violemment dans le tas de bazar, en ayant l'air de plus en plus enrager pour qu'il ne se doute pas de son plan. Au bout du sixième coup des objets commençaient à tomber fessant alerter Lockdown, voyant ça Goldenwitch décida de profiter du moment d'inattention du chasseur de prime pour finir le boulot en retirant un gros tuyau en métal qui fit perdre l'équilibre du tas de bazar et les objets qu'étaient dessus commence à tomber vers Goldenwitch et Lockdown.

Goldenwitch arriva à esquiver la pile d'objet qui tombaient, mais Lockdown en esquivant c'est pris quelques objets sur lui, dont plusieurs petits tuyaux de métal qui le paralysa au niveau du torse.

Goldenwitch aurait bien fêter sa victoire, mais le sourire de Lockdown n'avait pas disparut de son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu continue de sourire ? Je t'ai vaincue ! Dit Goldenwitch frustré

\- Qui ta dit que mon but était de te capturer ? Répondit-il en rigolant. J'espère pour toi que ta une chambre de réserver chez les Decepticons, car je pense pas que tu puisse dormir dans ton vaisseau ce soir !

Ce qu'il a dit fit sursauter de peur Goldenwitch qui se transforma et partit en vitesse pour son vaisseau laissant Lockdown seul continuant de rire.

* * *

En arrivant devant son vaisseau, elle vit avec horreur une ruine en feu qu'elle s'en allait fouiller pour retrouver Hunter et Metra, mais par terre il y avait des traces de pas et parmi eux elle reconnus ceux de Hunter et Metra qui était les plus petits. Voyant ça elle comprit qu'ils avaient étaient capturé et elle savait par qui.

Goldenwitch se retransforma en moto cybertronnienne et roula jusqu'à la base Decepticon, sachant qu'il ne lui rester plus rien dans son ancien vaisseau et se laissent emporter par une immense haine envers celui qui a kidnappé ses fils.

* * *

Dans la base Decepticon, Goldenwitch rentre directement dans le laboratoire de Shockwave et y trouve sans grande surprise le scientifique qui regardait Hunter et Metra, qu'étaient enfermés dans une grande cage posé par terre à côté de plein d'autre cage et dont la majorité était occupé par des prisonniers de guerre. Shockwave n'a pas prit la peine de se retourner pour voir qui était rentré, car selon Goldenwitch, il devait se douter de son arrivé, mais Hunter et Metra crièrent de soulagement en la voyant et alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, le scientifique l'arrêta dans son élan en lui bloquant la route.

\- Pourquoi tu a kidnappé mes fils toi ? Rend les moi ! Hurle de rage Goldenwitch

\- Rectification ! Dit Shockwave de manière sérieux. Déjà ce ne sont pas t'es fils, ils sont des predacons et toi une fembot, donc vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté et ensuite je ne les est pas kidnappé ! J'ai juste récupéré les predacons car ils seront plus utiles pour notre cause avec moi en me donnant des résultats scientifiques qu'à jouer aux bébé avec toi.

Goldenwitch voulait répliquer, mais la voix de Megatron ce fessait entendre devant la porte du laboratoire de Shockwave.

\- Te revoilà enfin Goldenwitch ! Dit Megatron d'un air impatient. J'espère que tu a récupéré le datapad.

\- Seigneur Megatron ! Répondit-elle en se tournant vers le seigneur de guerre énervé. Dite à votre scientifique de libérer ses predacons ! Ce sont mes fils et ils n'ont rien à faire ici.

\- T'es fils ! Répondit Megatron en rigolant. Désolé de te décevoir, mais je suis du côté de mon scientifique ! Nous avons besoin d'eux pour un projet top secret et j'ai rien qui me prouve que ce sont t'es fils comme tu dit.

\- Comment a tu sus où je les gardaient ? Demande Goldenwitch de plus en plus énervé à Shockwave

\- Te suivre n'a rien de bien compliquer pour moi. Répondit Shockwave toujours concentré sur Hunter et Metra

Goldenwitch allait commençait à frapper Shockwave quand Megatron l'attrape par l'épaule et l'entraîne vers la salle du trône loin de ses fils qui la regardaient partir avec désespoir.

\- En attendant tu ma toujours pas répondu ! Dit-il impatient. A tu le datapad ?

\- Oui je l'ai, mais je vous la donnerez que si vous me rendez mes fils ! Dit-elle en colère

Megatron s'arrête d'un coup dans le couloir pour frapper le visage de Goldenwitch d'un coup si puissant qu'il l'envoya se cogner violemment contre le mur.

\- Sache que je gagne toujours à ce petit jeux là ! Parce que personne n'est rester vivent assez longtemps pour me résister. Dit le seigneur de guerre d'un air très énervé

Goldenwitch aurait bien voulut lui répondre que les chef des Autobots, Optimus Prime, résiste face à Megatron, mais qu'il est toujours vivant lui ! Mais elle préféra se taire pour sa survie et donne, tant bien que mal, le datapad à Megatron.

\- Je préfère ça ! Répondit-il

\- Je quitte les Decepticons ! Dit Goldenwitch d'un coup

\- Vraiment ! Dit Megatron en rigolant. Sache que si tu nous quitte je te reprendrais plus et où ira tu ?

\- Je sais pas, mais loin d'ici et garder vos crédit ! Dit-elle en partant sans dire un mot

Sur le chemin vers la sortie, elle croisa Starscream, Knockout et Breakdown, mais elle préféra ne rien leurs dire malgré leurs salut sympathique. Quand ils sauront qu'elle a quitter les Decepticons, ils la verront comme une mercenaire à qui ont ne peut pas faire totalement confiance et rien d'autre. Oui c'est ce qu'elle était et c'est ce qu'elle sera pour toujours !

* * *

Goldenwitch était retourné près de son vaisseau, qui avait arrêté de brûler, où il n'e restait que des ruines, mais assez pour qu'elle puisse s'abriter de la pluie acide qui allait tomber. Depuis qu'elle était sortit de la base Decepticon, les larmes d'energon n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur son visage, pourquoi Primus était si cruelle avec elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de connaître le bonheur ? Elle qui pensait que la perte de son sparkling était suffisant comme punition, mais apparemment elle c'était trompé.

A force de pleurer et de se morfondre en pensant à ce que Shockwave pouvait faire à Hunter et Metra la fatigue s'emparât d'elle et partie dans une profonde recharge sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Goldenwitch ouvrit difficilement ses optiques dans un endroit tellement sombre qu'elle ne voyait rien du tout, elle crut un moment qu'elle était morte ou avait rejoint son père, mais une petite lumière bleu s'approchait d'elle éloignant les ténèbres qui l'entourait.

La lumière bleu ressemblait à un petit spark sans corps, mais brillant de vie.

\- Qui est tu ? Demande Goldenwitch encore l'air désespéré et fatigué. Suis-je entrain de rêver ?

\- S'il te plaît ne pleure plus ! Dit le spark brillant d'une voix de sparkling. Tu ne pas en vouloir à Primus, ce n'est pas lui qui a voulut la mort de ton sparkling et la capture de t'es fils adoptifs.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais toi ? Dit-elle énervé en pleurant. Si ce n'est pas sa faute alors à qui je dois en vouloir ? À moi ? Pourquoi n'ai je pas le droit d'être heureuse ?

\- Si tu a le droit d'être heureuse ! Dit le spark brillant de façon calme et apaisante. Primus voit ce qu'il ce passe sur Cybertron, mais il ne peut pas s'occuper de tout, allait à l'encontre du destin et manipuler la vie de chaque être vivant sur cette planète. Ce n'est pas n'ont plus ta faute, tu est encore jeune et tu a beaucoup à apprendre. Hélas ce qui t'es arrivé c'est de la faute à pas de chance !

Goldenwitch regardait le spark brillant très surprise, elle voulait s'énerver contre lui, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait elle ne pouvait pas. Sa présence l'apaisait de plus en plus.

\- Si Primus m'en veut pas alors pourquoi il a emprisonné mon père et ses frères ? Demande t-elle

\- Ils voulaient conquérir Cybertron pour leur père l'Unicron et Primus voulait faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre planète. Dit-il. Croit moi que ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir et lui aussi c'est demandait si il avais le droit au bonheur ! Mais même si les temps son dure en ce moment, il n'a pas peur de l'avenir, car dans toute sa vie il a vue des êtres qui feront, comme lui, tout pour le bien des habitants de Cybertron et ne perdent pas espoir.

\- Comme Optimus Prime je parie. Dit-elle en rigolant un peu sans savoir pourquoi. Mais à qui puis-je faire confiance ?

\- À qui tu veut ! Il n'y a que toi qui peut savoir à qui donner ta confiance. Tu ne dois plus te laisser abattre, ce n'est pas parce que la vie est dure au début qu'elle le sera toujours. Le bonheur et le malheurs sont des choses naturelles dans la vie qu'il faut accepter pour vivre, tu rencontreras des gens qui comme Hunter et Metra, t'apporterons de la joie et de l'amour, mais pour les voir tu dois continuer à te battre pour vivre.

\- Je voit. Goldenwitch ne sait jamais sentit aussi apaisé et l'espoir remplit son spark. Je dois allait sauver mes fils Hunter et Metra ! Mais comment ?

\- Primus et allait voir quelqu'un qui t'aidera si tu t'excuse bien.

\- Mais qui est tu ? Pourquoi Primus veut bien aider une descendant de l'Unicron comme moi ? Alors que je le déteste.

\- C'est moi qui lui est demandé de t'aider, depuis ma mort il veille sur moi et il est toujours pour donner une seconde chance aux autres. Quand à moi... Je n'ai pas de nom hélas ! Du moins je suis mort en sauvent la vie de ma porteuse avant qu'elle n'est pu me donner un nom.

Le spark de Goldenwitch se remplit de tristesse et de joie en réalisant qui il était, elle voulait l'attraper et l'embrasser pour rester avec lui plus longtemps, mais le spark brillant commençait à disparaître.

\- Non s'il te plaît ne part pas ! Supplia t-elle

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serais toujours près de toi et de père pour vous protégez. Dit le sparkling de Goldenwitch une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Goldenwitch c'était réveillé en sursaut dans les ruines de son ancien vaisseau, la sensation apaisante du spark brillant était encore présente et la pluie acide avait cessé. Elle c'était levé tranquillement en attendent, devant les ruines de son vaisseau, le merch qui l'aiderait à sauver ses fils adoptifs, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, mais il était son seul et unique espoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit du moteur d'une voiture se fit entendre et une voiture rouge et orange apparut entre les ruines de la ville.

La voiture se place devant Goldenwitch et se transforme en mode bipède, c'était Hot Rod, il la regardait avec un air sérieux et en colère, montrant qu'il lui en voulait encore.

\- Pourquoi Primus veut que je t'aide ? Demande t-il énervé

\- Parce que tu est mon dernier espoir Hot Rod ! Et je t'implore mon pardon pour m'aider à sauver deux être qui me sont chère. Dit Goldenwitch de façon calme

Hot Rod regardait Goldenwitch pas très convaincue par ce qu'elle a dit. Voyant cela elle s'agenouille d'un coup devant Hot Rod le fessant sursauter de surprise.

\- Je t'en supplie Hot Rod, pardonne moi ! Je sais ce que j'ai fait est ignoble et croit moi que la vie me la bien fait comprendre. Les Decepticons ont kidnapper mes deux fils adoptifs et sans eux je ne peut pas vivre.

Hot Rod resta un moment silencieux en regardant Godenwitch, toujours à genoux devant lui, d'un air un peu compatissant.

\- D'accord, je veut bien t'aider ! Dit-il en soupirant. Mais je le fait uniquement pour t'es fils adoptifs. Je ne sais pas si un jour je saurais te pardonner !

* * *

Voila la fin du chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez à me le dire en commentaire. Et merci d'avoir lu !

Désolé si vous repérez quelques fautes d'orthographe je fait en sorte de m'améliorer du mieux que je peut.

Arcade n'est pas un OC de moi, mais de crosshairs avec sa fanfic « Arcade story's » que je vous conseil de lire ;)


	9. Chapitre 8: Savoir pardonner

Chapitre 8 : Savoir pardonner.

Goldenwitch et Hot Rod étaient pas très loin de la base Decepticons, même si une certaine tension régnait entre eux, ils cherchaient encore un plan pour secourir Hunter et Metra de Shockwave.

\- Tu sais ont peut appeler les autres Autobots pour nous aider à les sauver ! Dit Hot Rod

\- Non, car j'ai pas envie d'impliquer trop de personne dans mes histoires personnelles et je suis sur qu'une fois le sauvetage fait ils m'enfermeraient et me séparer de mes fils ! Répondit Goldenwitch

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est pas ce que je ferais une fois cette histoire finis ? Dit-il d'un ton un peu amère

\- Par ce que tu vau mieux que moi ! Dit-elle en regardent Hot Rod d'un air désolé

Hot Rod lui tourna la tête pour faire mine qu'il ne porter pas attention à ce qu'a dit Goldenwitch, mais elle savait qu'il n'a pas était insensible à ses paroles, sauf que pour le moment le secoure de ses deux fils adoptifs était le plus important.

\- Bon, une idée pour s'infiltrer ? Même si ta encore le symbole Decepticon sur toi, je doute que Megatron autorise encore ta présence dans sa base ! Remarque Hot Rod

Goldenwitch resta un moment silencieuse pour réfléchir, elle savait que Hot Rod avait raison et même si il la laisser rentrer dans la base, il la surveillerait ou l'empêcherait d'approcher des laboratoires de Shockwave et elle avait quasiment plus d'allié, à part Hot Rod.

\- Mais si, j'ai un allié ! Dit soudainement Goldenwitch fessant sursauter Hot Rod

\- Vraiment !? Demande t-il intrigué. Donc ta une idée pour le rejoindre ?

\- Si je le contacte par comm lien ont risque de se faire repérer et la seul entrée discrète est... le vide ordure ! Répondit-elle avec gêne

\- Sérieusement !?

\- Oui ! Après il faudrait faire une diversion dehors pour qu'il y est le moins de monde dans la base.

\- Si ça peut m'éviter les ordures, je peut m'occuper de la diversion !

\- T'es sur !

\- Oui, moi, si jamais j'ai un problème, je peut toujours appeler les Autobots pour venir m'aider !

Goldenwitch avait réalisée qu'elle, contrairement à Hot Rod, elle avait personne pour lui venir en aide en cas de danger, même son allié dans la base Decepticon ne pourrait pas toujours l'aider. Mais ça lui importe peu, car elle est prête à prendre tout les risques pour Hunter et Metra !

\- D'accord Hot Rod, sois prudent ! Dit Goldenwitch un peu inquiète pour lui

\- T'inquiète, je compte bien rester en vie pour te réclamer une faveur ! Dit Hot Rod avant de partir préparer sa diversion

La jeune fembot dorée le voit partir intrigué par ce que Hot Rod pourrait lui demander, si elle arrive à s'en sortir vivante avec ses predacons adoptif.

* * *

Goldenwitch attendit, avec une certaine impatience, que Hot Rod passe à l'action toute en restant caché derrière le mur d'un bâtiment en ruine pas très loin du vide ordure de la base Decepticon. Elle savait qu'une fois la diversion faite, elle aurait peu de temps pour aller sauver Hunter et Metra de Shockwave et retrouver son seul allié, potentiel, pour lui réclamer de l'aide.

Tout d'un coup elle a entendus au loin le tir d'une arme à feu et des hurlement colérique. Parmi les hurlement elle reconnut la voix de Hot Rod qui insultait les Decepticons, c'était maintenant ou jamais pour y aller, elle sortie de sa cachette en se transformant en moto cybertronniene et roule à toute vitesse jusqu'au vide ordure. Une fois arrivée devant la sortie du vide ordure elle se retransforme en mode bipède et vit avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas que des ordures ici, mais il y avait aussi des cadavres cybertronnien ! Et parmi eux elle reconnue un des merchs neutres qui l'avait attaqué dans les mines d'energon. Goldenwitch ce ressaisie le plus vite qu'elle peut en se giflant, car le temps lui était compté et se dirigeait vers l'extrémité d'un gros tuyaux, plus large qu'elle, qui était le fameux vide ordure. Elle rentrait sans hésitation dedans en ignorant, tant bien que mal, l'energon sale et autres ordure qu'était collé sur la paroi du tuyau, qu'elle escaladait avec difficulté.

Une fois arrivé au bout de ce tuyau, dégueulasse, elle arrivait dans une petite pièce, assez sombre, ou il y avait d'autre ordures et cadavres qui devaient être jeté. Elle sortie vite fait d'ici et a vus, avec soulagement, que les couloirs de la base étaient vide et cours vite fait vers l'armurerie pour y retrouver son fameux allié.

\- Swindle ! Crie t-elle en rentrent dans l'armurerie

Ce dernier ce retourne surprit de la voir ici et inquiet.

\- Goldenwitch !? Que fait tu ici ? Je croyais que t'avais quitté les Decepticons.

\- Oui, mais je dois d'abord sauver mes fils de Shockwave !

\- Tu veut dire les deux jeunes predacons dans le laboratoire de Shockwave ? Mais t'es folles ! Si tu te fait attraper Megatron te tuera ! Ou Pire tu deviendra une des cobayes de Shockwave pour ses prochaines expérience !

\- Je le sais, mais il est hors de question que j'abandonne mes fils ici ! C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Quoi !? Tu veut ma mort ? Écoute Golden, je t'aime bien, mais là c'est une mission suicidaire ! Je ne peut pas t'aider désolé.

\- Je te demande pas de m'aider pour sauver mes fils, mais de me trouver un vaisseau pour quand je les auraient sauvés ! Après tous ça je compte quitter Cybertron pour un moment.

Swindle regarda Goldenwitch pensif et hésitant, celle-ci soupira et commença à quitter la salle.

\- T'inquiète, je comprendrais si tu n'accepte pas ! Si je dois me débrouiller seul pour ça, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, j'ai l'habitude. J'espère juste rester une de t'es clientes favorite Swindle.

Après avoir dit cela, Goldenwitch a quitté la pièce en vitesse, laissant seul Swindle qui la regardait partir l'air inquiet.

Goldenwitch c'est précipitée vers le laboratoire de Shockwave, priant son père pour que ses enfants soient encore en vie et qu'ils puissent quitter ce lieu en sécurité. Une fois dans le laboratoire elle les trouva sans problème dans leur cage commune, mais quand ils la vit ils lui lançaient un regard inquiet et voulut lui dire quelque chose, sauf qu'elle n'a rien pu entendre, car un grand choc électrique paralysa son corps et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Goldenwitch se réveilla avec difficulté et remarqua qu'elle était attaché, au niveau des poignets et des chevilles, sur une sorte de table d'opération par des menottes d'acier.

\- Te voilà enfin réveillé. Dit Shockwave qui était placé à côté de la table ou est attaché Golden. Tu n'est pas très futée tu sais ? Tu croyais vraiment que je n'avais pas pensé à la possibilité que tu revienne chercher t'es sois disant enfants ! Mais bon, je vais pas trop me plaindre, car grâce à toi je vais pouvoir faire accomplir la légende oublié du sparkling descendant de l'Unicron et de Primus qui deviendra le roi ou la reine de cybertron !

\- Quoi !? Dit Goldenwitch très surprise. D'où connais tu cette prophétie ?

\- Mes connaissances ne te concerne pas ! Pour le moment réjouie toi, car grâce à moi tu va pouvoir donner naissance à ce fameux sparkling qui régnera sur Cybertron !

\- Ne touche pas à notre mère ! Hurla Hunter dans sa cage

Même si Shockwave n'a qu'une seul optique, quand il vous fixe son regard émet une tel tension qu'il a suffit à faire peur à Hunter qui c'est recroquevillé avec Metra dans leur cage.

\- Megatron, connaît-il cette légende ? Demanda Goldenwitch inquiète du sort que lui réserve le scientifique

\- Oui, c'est lui même qui ma autorisé à finaliser l'expérience sur toi. Comme tu est là seul fembot descendante de l'Unicron que nous avions à porter de mains.

\- Donc le kidnapping de mes fils, c'était pour m'attirer ici !

\- Oui et non ! Mais assez de question, place à la science ! Après avoir réparé ton système de production de sparkling, je mettrais en toi le précieux échantillon d'un petit morceau de spark d'Optimus Prime !

Shockwave commença à sortir ses outils de chirurgie, qui fessait peur à voir, surtout le scalpel et le pire c'est que Goldenwitch savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'anesthésie pour elle.

* * *

L'expérience de Shockwave sur Goldenwitch semblait durée une éternité pour elle et la douleur était tellement insupportable qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour utiliser son pouvoir, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'est prier Primus et l'Unicron pour que Hunter et Metra ne voient pas Schokwave entrain de manipuler les pièces de son corps. Sauf que Shockwave n'en à rien a faire de la santé mental de ses patients et Hunter et Metra voyaient toute la scène sans arriver à défaire leurs regard de leurs mère adoptive qui crier de douleur. La haine et la rage envahissait Hunter, tendis que Metra était possédé par la peur et le désespoir.

\- Hé voilà ! Maintenant il est tant de créer ce fameux sparkling légendaire. Dit soudainement Shockwave en prenant l'échantillon du spark d'Optimus

La honte envahissait Goldenwitch quand Shockwave ouvrit son châssis pour dévoiler son spark et une nouvelle douleur s'empara d'elle quand son spark entra en contact avec l'échantillon, mais cette douleur était moins vive que ce que lui avait fait subir Shockwave. Quelques minutes plus tard tout était enfin finis, Goldenwitch était au bord de l'état de stase et ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui est entrain de lui arriver.

\- Contente de te voir encore en vie ! Dit Shockwave satisfait de lui. Maintenant il ne reste plus cas laisser le temps faire le reste, même si je suis tenter d'utiliser un sérum pour accélérer le processus, mais ce serai un gros risque de perdre le sparkling alors que je suis si près du but ! En attendent je peut toujours m'occuper des deux petits predacons.

Entendant cela Goldenwitch tenta de se débattre, mais elle était tellement affaiblie qu'elle n'arriver à boucher que de quelque centimètre, ce qui amusa un peu Shockwave. Quand celui-ci approcha de la cage ou Hunter et Metra était une explosion ce fit entendre dans la base Decepticons et une alarme sonna alertant d'une attaque Autobots. Cette nouvelle surprit Goldenwitch et Shockwave quitta la pièce avec son canon chargé.

Soupirant de soulagement, quand le scientifique fut partie, Goldenwitch profita de la situation et du peut de force qui lui rester, pour tenter de faire comme quand elle était chez les Autobots, en utilisant son pouvoir de télékinésie pour briser une des menottes d'acier qui retenaient ses poignets. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle parvient à libérer sa main droite et attraper, tant bien que mal, un scalpel, qui était sur une petite table mobile près d'elle, pour finir de se libéré.

Une fois cela fait elle se dirigait avec difficulté vers la cage de Hunter et Metra, ceux-ci disaient des chose qu'elle avait du mal à entendre car elle se sentait partir en état de stase, mais elle parvient à garder assez de concentration pour ouvrir la porte de cette fichue cage. Hunter et Metra n'hésite pas une seconde à sortir de cette prison pour enlacer leur mère, mais celle-ci s'évanouit.

\- Ho non mère ! Hunter que fait ton ? Demande Metra paniqué par la situation

\- Il faut sortir d'ici ! Dit son frère en se transformant en predacon. Met la sur mon dos !

Metra porte, tant bien que mal, sa mère adoptive pour la placer sur le dos de Hunter avant de se transformer lui aussi. Malgré sa taille de youngling, Hunter était plus fort qu'il n'y paraît et porta sa mère sans problème. Les deux frère predacons se dirigèrent vers la sortie du laboratoire et voient qu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs de la base.

\- La chance, ils doivent être tous entrain de combattre dehors ! Dit Metra un peu plus motivé, mais toujours inquiet

\- Oui, ne perdons pas de temps ! Répondit Hunter en poussant un peu son frère à avancer plus vite

Hunter et Metra arrivèrent sans problème dehors où tout les Decepticons étaient entrain de combattre les Autobots aux alentours de la base. Cette scène pétrifiait Metra, même Hunter n'était pas rassuré, mais il savait qu'il devait mettre sa famille à l'abri et il mordilla légèrement son frère à sa patte avant gauche. Celui-ci sursauta de surprise et regarda son frère sans comprendre son geste.

\- Suis moi Metra ! Dit Hunter en commençant à ce diriger vers les ruines d'une ville non loin de la base decepticon

Les deux jeunes predacons réussir à éviter les combats pour se mettre à l'abri, mais tout d'un coup un grand avion cybertronien, gris, volait au dessus d'eux et ce dirigèrent vers les deux frères. Le cybertronien gris ce retransforme en mode bipède et ce place devant Hunter et Metra, c'était Megatron qui leurs lançait un regard assassin. Hunter n'hésitait pas à montrer ses gros et Metra resta caché derrière son frère toute en lançant un regard inquiet à Goldenwitch.

\- Où croyez-vous allez ? Dit Megatron furieux. Vous êtes des expériences à la solde des Decepticons et rien d'autre !

\- Non ! Dit soudainement Goldenwitch d'une voix faible

Goldenwitch, qui c'était réveillé, se relève lentement en descendant du dos de Hunter pour faire face à Megatron, même si ont voyaient bien qu'elle était encore très affaiblie. Hunter et Metra la regardent surprit et très inquiet, Megatron était lui aussi un peu surprit, mais il a vite reprit son air sévère.

\- Comment ça non ? Demande Megatron énervé. N'oublie pas que je suis le chef des Decepticons et le futur roi de Cybertron. Toi tu n'est qu'une descendante de l'Unicron qui porte mon héritier.

\- Je suis Goldenwitch ! Répondit-elle de façon déterminé avec sa faible voix. Une mercenaire, descendante de l'Unicron et mère de Hunter et Metra ! Peut m'importe qui tu est, n'y toi, n'y mon ancêtre l'Unicron choisirons mon destin ! Je veux et vais maintenant vivre ma vie comme je le souhaite et pas comme les autres me demande de la vivre !

Megatron allait frapper Goldenwitch, mais un tir percuta son bras droit, c'était Optimus Prime accompagné par quelque un de ses soldats qui était venus à la rescousse de la mercenaire et des deux predacons. Le chef des Decepticons s'envola pour échapper aux tirs, une fois arriver près d'eux, Optimus dit à Goldenwitch de les suivre, elle remonta sur le dos de Hunter et ils suivirent les Autobots de très prêt pour battre en retraite.

* * *

Goldenwitch n'aurait jamais pensée, qu'un jour, elle serait soulagée d'être à l'infirmerie de la base Autobots. Sauf que là, elle était avec ses fils qui se reposaient tranquillement sur des lit près de la sienne en mode bipède, elle était contente qu'ils est réussit à s'échapper de la base Decepticon et arriver chez les Autobots sans qu'il est eu des mort, mais juste quelques blessés qui étaient eu aussi entrain de se reposer à l'infirmerie.

Au bout d'un moment de calme, Ratchet, le médecin Autobot est arrivé avec Optimus.

\- Tu a vraiment de la chance que Hot Rod passait par là et c'est amuser à provoquer un Decepticon. Soupira Ratchet

Elle était surprise que Hot Rod n'est pas dit toute la vérité, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait le remercier un jour.

\- En revanche t'es résultats sont étranges. Lui dit soudainement Ratchet intrigué. Il c'est passé quelque chose chez les Decepticons.

\- En effet. Soupire tristement Goldenwitch. Shockwave voulait utiliser mes deux fils adoptifs, pour des expériences scientifiques ! J'ai donc quitter les Decepticons et j'étais revenus dans la base pour les sauver, mais le scientifique m'y attendait déjà. Il ma réparé mon système de production de sparkling et à utilisé un échantillon du spark d'Optimus Prime.

Le médecin Autobots et le Prime regardèrent la mercenaire à la fois surprit et inquiet.

\- Je me disais aussi que c'était louche ce jour ou Shockwave nous avez attaqué pendant une patrouille et ils sont repartir très vite, après m'avoir gravement blessé près du spark. Dit Optimus l'air pensif et inquiet. J'aurais du me doutais qu'il n'était pas reparti sans rien, Shockwave ne fait jamais quelque chose sans une bonne raison.

\- Donc que donne mes résultats ? Demande la mercenaire inquiète. Est ce que j'attends un sparkling ?

\- Pour le moment les résultats sont négatifs à ce sujet. Répondit le médecin. L'expérience de Shockwave à du échouer, mais c'est à surveiller de très prêt.

\- En attendent je suis content que t'es quitté les Decepticons. Dit le Prime en souriant

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais rejoindre les Autobots ! Dit-elle soudainement. Je vous suis redevable de m'avoir sauvé, mais je suis une mercenaire et je ne pardonnerais pas entièrement les Primes !

Optimus regardait Goldenwitch surprit et Ratchet soupira d'exaspération avant de commencer à ce diriger vers la sortit.

\- Je te l'avais dit Optimus ! Dit le médecin un peu énervé. Les mercenaires sont tous les même, ils ne pensent qu'à eux et à personne d'autre.

\- Oui, mais moi j'ai mes deux fils. Répondit Goldenwitch fièrement

\- En effet ! Dit Optimus en souriant. Mais sache que tu est donc notre prisonnière et ont te laissera pas partir aussi facilement que la dernière fois.

\- Mais moi j'aime les défis, très cher ! Dit-elle en rigolant

* * *

En revenant à l'infirmerie Optimus ne fut pas surprit de voir que Goldenwitch c'était enfuis par la fenêtre avec ses deux fils, après avoir éteins la lumière de la pièce et elle devait avoir demandé l'aide de ses deux predacons. Les recherches ont vite était lancé autour de la base Autobots, mais le Prime savait qu'elle devait déjà être partit assez loin.

\- Je suis désolé Optimus ! Dit Hot Rod qui s'approchait de lui l'air honteux

\- Désolé de quoi ? Lui demande Optimus sur un ton rassurant. Tu a fait ce qu'il fallait, j'aurais fait la même chose si j'étais à ta place pour l'aider à récupérer ses fils adoptifs.

\- Vous le saviez !? Demande Hot Rod surprit

\- Je sais que tu est tête brûlée des fois, mais pas suicidaire ! C'est quand Goldenwitch nous a raconté son histoire que j'ai compris et sache que ton acte était digne d'un Prime !

Hot Rod releva la tête fier de lui.

\- Mais elle restera comme même une fugitive pour les Autobots et elle me doit une faveur. Là prochaine fois qu'ont se recroisera je compte bien lui réclamer et peut être qu'un jour je saurais lui pardonner. Dit Hot Rod l'air déterminé

\- J'espère qu'elle aussi saura un jours pardonner les Primes. Dit Optimus l'air pensif

* * *

Goldenwitch avait réussi à s'enfuir de la base Autobots avec Hunter et Metra et à trouver refuge dans les ruines d'une ville pour la nuit. Le matin venait à peine de se lever, qu'elle reçus, à se grande surprise, un message par comm lien, de Swindle, lui demandant de la rejoindre là ou se trouvaient les ruines de son ancien vaisseau.

En se rendant sur place, elle dit à ses deux fils de rester caché dans un bâtiment au cas ou si c'était un piège et elle allât voir seul Swindle qui l'attendait à côté d'un assez grand vaisseau, de couleur jaune et à la forme arrondis.

\- Swindle ! Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demande t-elle surprise

\- Quoi ? Tu m'avais pas demandé de te trouver un nouveau vaisseau avec quelques vivre en plus ? Demande Swindle l'air amusé

Goldenwitch n'en revenait pas, il avait répondu à sa requête malgré le risque. Elle sauta dans les bras de Swindle pour lui faire un gros câlin, celui-ci sursauta un peu de surprise avant de rire un peu.

\- Par contre pense pas l'avoir gratuitement ! Dit-il quand Goldenwitch le lâche. Pour me rembourser je t'enverrais régulièrement des missions dont la prime me reviendra et tient !

Swindle a donné en plus à Goldenwitch deux dagues et pistolet laser.

\- Ce sont des armes de très bonne qualité, donc ne les perds pas cela ou j'augmente ta dette !

\- Swindle, tu en fait déjà beaucoup pour moi, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

\- Hé ben déjà refuse aucune des missions que je t'enverrais, retire moi ce symbole Decepticons de ton armure avec une machine à polir qu'est dans le vaisseau et reste une de mes meilleur cliente.

Goldenwitch embrassa tendrement Swindle sur les lèvre avant de le laisser partir vite fait rejoindre les Decepticons, elle espérait que son visage rouge ne le trahirait pas. Une fois qu'elle ramène ses fils dans le vaisseau, elle le fit décoller pour s'éloigner de Cybertron et atterrir sur une planète voisine inhabité.

L'intérieur du vaisseau ressemblait à l'ancien qu'elle possédait, sauf qu'il y avait trois chambre de taille moyenne, une salle de bain un peu plus grande, une réserve remplit d'energon, un salon de taille moyenne et même la cabine de pilotage était un peu plus grande par rapport à son ancien vaisseau. Voyant tout ça Goldenwitch savait que la dette qu'elle devrait rembourser à Swindle était énorme, mais ça la déranger pas bizarrement.

* * *

Trois jours été passé depuis, comme promis Goldenwitch a retiré le symbole Decepticons qu'était sur son épaule gauche et attendait les missions que lui confierais Swindle pour qu'elle rembourse sa dette. Elle n'avait pas reprit contact avec son père Bloodcron aussi, elle ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de faire une pause avec toute cette histoire de sparkling surpuissant.

Goldenwitch regardait l'air pensif Hunter et Metra qui étaient assis en face d'elle dans le salon entrain de boire leur cube d'energon. Hunter remarque vite ça est arrête de boire en regardant sa mère perplexe.

\- Ça va maman ? Ta pas faim ? Demande t-il un peu inquiet

Goldenwitch sursauta un tout petit peu de surprise et remarque que Metra la regardait lui aussi perplexe, ce qui la fit rire un peu.

\- Je vous rassure tout va bien. Répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant. J'étais juste entrain de me dire qu'il était peut être temps que je vous apprenne à vous défendre ! Vous grandissez vite et je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous aider. D'autant plus que je pense pas que vous souhaitiez rester enfermé dans ce vaisseau pour toujours et je risque d'avoir besoin d'aide pour certaine mission.

En entendant cela Hunter sautilla de joie à l'idée d'apprendre à ce défendre, Metra lui semblait un peu moins joyeux, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre d'aider sa mère il ne serait pas contre.

\- Ceci est le début de notre nouvelle vie ! Dit joyeusement Goldenwitch en allant faire un câlin à Hunter et Metra

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard, j'étais un long moment en panne d'inspiration ^^; mais je vous rassure je n'abandonne pas mes fanfic ;)

Serai-ce la fin de cette fanfic ? Attendaient ! Il reste un épilogue !


	10. Épilogue

Épilogue :

Bloodcron soupirait de désespoir après avoir encore tenter, en vain, de contacter sa fille Goldenwitch. Dans la sombre dimension, où était enfermé les fils d'Unicron, Ulcron, l'aîné, apparaît derrière son frère l'air sérieux.

\- Vue ta tête ça veut dire que tu n'a pas réussi à la recontacter ! Dit Ulcron

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne veut plus me parler. Répondit Bloodcron dessus. Pourtant avec ce qui c'est passé elle devrait être contente, car elle peut avoir de nouveau un sparkling !

\- Rien ne prouve que l'expérience de Shockwave est marché et même si c'était le cas ce sparkling serais imparfait !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il aurait était conçus à partir d'un « fragment » du spark d'un prime et en plus ce prime n'est pas un descendant direct de Primus.

\- Pourtant des rumeurs disent qu'il serait le descendant de Nova Prime.

\- Oui, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs et ce n'est pas ce que l'ont cherche !

\- Alors que fait t'on ? Ont laisse Goldenwitch tranquille ?

\- Tout mes descendants sont utile à ma cause ! Dit soudainement une grosse voix grave et sombre qui semble venir des ténèbres de ce lieux

\- Père ! Dit Bloodcron surprit

\- Que voulez vous qu'ont fasse père ? Demande Ulcron avec respect

\- Continuer à tenter de la contacter, ainsi que tout mes autres descendants et si il en a qui refuse de répondre à votre appelle, je viendrais personnellement les voir !

* * *

Et voici la fin de cette fanfic ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout. N'hésitaient pas à me dire par commentaire ce que vous en avez pensé par commentaire.

Goldenwitch reviendra bientôt avec Hunter et Metra dans une nouvelle fanfic ;)


End file.
